


Flicker

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole
Summary: She closed the doorShe hides behind the face nobody knowsShe feels her skin touch the floorShe wants to fightBut her eyes are tired, nobody's on her sideShe wants to feel like she did before





	1. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed the door  
> She hides behind the face nobody knows  
> She feels her skin touch the floor  
> She wants to fight  
> But her eyes are tired, nobody's on her side  
> She wants to feel like she did before

A light piano song drifted into Reden’s dreams, waking her up. She sighed and rolled over, eyes still closed and hit the snooze button on her phone. She rolled back over and smacked a knee and an elbow right into the wall, forgetting how close she got during the night. She groaned and rubbed the throbbing joints that now had her fully awake. Slowly, and reluctantly, Reden opened her eyes and sighed, rolling onto her back to stare at her ceiling. She laid there for another minute or two, then reached over to her nightstand to grab her phone to mess around until the snooze was over. Hearing the movement, her year-old Golden Doodle jumped up, excited, wagging his tail and wriggling under her arm to lick at her face and ears. Reden giggled and pushed at him, trying to get away.

“Rooker...Rooker. Rooker! Stop it!” She giggled, sitting up and wiping her face. Rooker gave a small bark/whine and flipped onto his back and wiggled closer. Reden smiled and scratched his belly giving him a firm, but gentle, pat when she was done. Rooker hopped right up and jumped down to sit by the door, almost saying ‘Okay, let’s go. I need to pee.’ Reden slowly made her way out of bed, grabbing a cardigan and wrapping it around her as she began to shiver in the morning chill, having only worn shorts and a bralette in the heat the night before. She opened the door and Rooker zoomed out, tearing through the house as Reden made her way through to the back door. Once she got close, Rooker immediately sat and waited, watching her intently.

Reden shuffled to the door and opened it to let wild Rooker dash out and tear around the grass. Reden gave a small giggle and watched him for a moment, before sinking down into a nearby chair to watch him until he went pee. After a while of rolling around in the grass and his toys, Rooker sniffed around for a while before squatting, quickly, and peeing. Reden shook her head and giggled before getting up and going to the door to wait for him. As she waited, she heard shuffling behind her and she turned to greet a messy mop of brown and red-tipped hair.

“How’d you sleep?” She asked the mop. The mopped head looked up at her and glowered, making her snicker.

“Your fucking dog was growling at the cats again.” The mop said.

“Livia, those cats have it coming.” Reden teased. “Rooker is just trying to tell them to fuck off.”

“I don’t care. I’m sick of this shit.” Livia said, leaning against the doorframe. Reden rolled her eyes and turned back to the grass and whistled.

“Rooker! Inside. Now.” Reden called. Rooker looked up and barked before bounding back toward them. Reden and Livia made way as Rooker raced inside and to his bed, circling then lying down, staring at the two girls. Reden smiled and giggled before going to the kitchen, leaving Livia to stare at Rooker’s big brown eyes that were staring at her. Livia cracked and giggled.

“He  _ can  _ be cute sometimes,” Livia said going over to him and pushing back her mop, revealing a smile and bright green eyes. She knelt down to him, holding her hand out to him, that Rooker happily licked, wagging his tail. Livia giggled and tousled his ears before standing and going to the kitchen. “You gonna make breakfast?”

“Probably.” Reden said, staring into the fridge. Livia slid onto one of the barstools at the counter and watched her.

“You work today?” Livia asked. Reden shook her head.

“No. I’m off for the week,” Reden said. Livia held back her snickers as she continued watching and rested her chin in her hands.

“Are you seeing Jack tonight?” Livia asked.

“Yeah. He made dinner reservations.” Reden said, still staring into the fridge. Livia shook her head and snickered, silently.

“Rede. What is up?” Livia asked. Reden blinked and turned to her, seeming to snap out of her trance.

“Huh?” She asked. Livia couldn’t resist anymore and burst into laughter.

“What is with you this morning? You’re like...Blank.” Livia said. Reden sighed and rubbed her face.

“Sorry. I’m just super tired.” She said.

“Haven’t you been getting any sleep lately?” Livia asked. Reden shook her head and joined Livia at the counter, sliding her upper body onto it and cradling her head in her arms.

“Not really. Rooker doesn’t settle for at least an hour once I’m in bed and I just can’t fall asleep.” She said.

“Rede, I’m telling you. Just smoke a few of my joints and you’ll be set.” Livia said.

“No. Hell the mother fuck no,” Reden said, lifting up her head. “Last time that shit got me so high, I was seeing Narwhals...That spoke Russian...I don’t even know Russian, Livia! I don’t want to be  _ that _ kind of high. I want the shit that Elena used to get. That Indica shit.”

“So get some."

“She’s all the way back in Romania, Livia. I’m not going to ask her to place an order to be sent here.” Reden said.

“So get your fucking card then!” Livia shouted, smirking at her. Reden made a face at her, then shoved it back down in her arms. Livia chuckled and shook her head, sitting back, dragging her fingers through her nest of a hair.

“Do you work today?” Reden asked, her muffled voice pushing through her arms.

“Yeah. But it’s a half day so it won’t be too bad.” Livia said. Livia and Reden both worked as writers, on the side, and during the day Livia was a therapist for a small counseling center and Reden split her time between her photoshoots and her bartending at a local pub. Reden looked up, tossing her hair out of her face and sniffling, slightly.

“How do  _ you _ have a half day?” Reden asked. Livia chuckled.

“Center is closing early. Starting on that construction...Finally.” Livia said.

“About fucking time. That place is falling apart, I can’t even believe it’s still standing!” Reden said. Livia yawned and nodded, covering her mouth with the back of her hand before continuing.

“I know.” She sighed. “I’m surprised they haven’t just moved us out already. Everything around us is being rebuilt anyway.”

“Maybe that’s what they’ll end up doing. There is  _ not _ a lot you can do with that place anymore. They need to just stick you in the hospital next door and let you lot work out of there until a new spot gets built.” Reden said, sliding out of her chair to go to a small metal garbage can. She took off the lid and Rooker jumped up from his bed, hurrying over to sit patiently at his food bowl. Reden giggled and scooped two cup fulls of kibble down into his bowl. Rooker waited until Reden had covered the bin then shoved his snout into his food.

“Maybe,” Livia said. “All I know is I’m getting at least two weeks worth of paid vacation, plus overtime, for this and I’m going to enjoy it.”

“Which means you’ll lay around the house in your pajamas all day, doing nothing, and  _ not _ finishing your writing…” Reden said, looking at Livia. Livia turned to her.

“Why do you need to attack me like this at 8 in the morning? You know I am a very delicate and fragile creature that needs to be handled with care…” Livia said, delicately placing her hand over her heart. Reden rolled her eyes and shoved at her, playfully, as she walked by.

“Whatever. Am I lying?” She asked.

“No. But that doesn’t mean I need to be attacked like that!” Livia shouted at her as the two went back to their bedrooms. Reden laughed as she went to her closet, sliding hanger after hanger, looking through her clothes.

“Livia, did you take my lace dress?” Reden called.

“ _ Which one? _ ” Livia called back.

“The pretty rose one!” Reden called.

“ _ You lent it to your sister, remember? _ ” Livia said. Reden sighed.

“Fuck.”

“ _ When does she get back from Romania? _ ” Livia asked, her voice traveling closer as she entered Reden’s room. Reden sighed and said, “Not for another two weeks.”

“Bummer,” Livia said, smirking. Reden gave her a look.

“Don’t forget what happened when I let you borrow my boots…” Reden said, turning back to her closet.

“Hey! That was a year ago and I replaced them.” Livia said.

“Still…” Reden said, smirking. Livia chuckled and made a face at her as she turned to leave.

“I’ll see you later, yeah? I’ve got some shopping to do. Gotta make my new scarves.” Livia said.

“Again with those? How many do you even have now?” Reden asked.

“Too many,” Livia said. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys and her bag and went to the door, tossing a ‘Later!’ as she left. Once the door shut and the lock clicked, Reden’s face dropped from the happy smile to a blank expression. She sighed and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor. She rested her head back on the cold concrete and closed her eyes, willing away the tears that threatened behind her lids.

Even with Livia being a therapist, she didn’t act like one at home. She never analyzed her friends, but she was always there to listen and give advice, just like any friend would. Reden struggled with herself for as long as she could remember. Halfway through elementary school, once her best friend left, it seemed as though everything changed. Everyone that she once thought was her friend, suddenly began to tease and bully her. Middle school came and she found a new bond in her best friend, Elena, who became her sister through that bond and didn’t let anyone give her shit when she was around, but she was still teased and bullied. She never had many true friends, she could never go about talking to boys she liked, at least not properly, lying her trust in the wrong people. Then came high school. A different environment with brand new people who didn’t know her from middle or elementary school. But there were still those mean and rude kids, the boys mainly, who taunted her.

But once in high school, Elena wasn’t there to protect and support her anymore, them both having gone to different schools. Becoming even more of an outcast that she was, she began to see herself as less than what she was. The ugly duckling of the group, of her family; at least that’s how she saw it. Never good enough for anyone, never pretty enough, never smart enough, never  _ anything _ enough for anyone. Nothing had really changed over the years except her ability to handle it.

She often thought back to those years before, rather few months of the years before, when she was happy; things were good, she went out, she had fun, she felt surrounded by love from her friends and family. But they were fleeting. Nothing good ever lasted long in her life. She wanted things the way they were before, in those months, but once they were gone, she struggled to get back to some sort of semblance like before. But the harder she tried, the worse things seemed to get and the less love she felt, the less people she felt were beside her.

Relationships were fleeting for her as well, not that she really counted them as a real legit relationship, some only lasting for a week, a month, even a day. She and Jack had only been together for less than a month, and Reden just wasn’t feeling anything anymore. She didn’t feel any real feelings, be they of love or just general interest. Reden felt more that he was just using her for sex and a good time, maybe a late night booty call or two. She felt this, but she didn’t want to just give up and just add him to the rest of her ‘relationships’. She hoped things would change and they could grow to love each other. That’s all she wanted. Real and honest love from a great guy, someone to cuddle with at night. Someone to take her away from all the heartbreaks and breakdowns she was still healing from.

Reden let those emotions wash over her for a moment, letting the tears slide down her cheeks and allowing a few sobs to escape her lips before she wiped her face and picked herself up off the floor. Hearing this movement, Rooker came bounding in, looking for her. He turned as he slid across the hardwood floor and barked happily. He jumped up at her, trying to lick her face. Reden giggled and tousled his ears before kissing his head and saying, “Go lie down, Rooker. Now.”

Rooker gave a small, but happy, whine as he jumped up onto Reden’s bed and burrowed himself in her blanket heap, poking his head out to watch her. Reden sighed and headed to the bathroom to get herself ready. She had nothing much to do that day, just edit and send in her pictures to her boss, which weren’t due for a while, but being the overachiever and people pleaser she was, she wanted to get them all done. There were the gift baskets for her friends she had to finish, laundry and dishes. Her mind whirled and swirled with thoughts and emotions, so much so that it got to a point where she let out a frustrated cry as she stood under the spray of the shower and sunk down to sit in it, just letting the warmth envelope her and wash over her. She took a few breaths before clearing her head and standing up to finish.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her as she rubbed another over her hair. She walked out to her room and set her phone on its dock and set a playlist as she got ready for the day. The music played as Reden dried and straightened her hair and leafed through her closet. She pulled on a deep maroon, jersey knit top and her favorite, snug fit, dark blue jeans. She tugged on her socks and then began rooting around for her favorite pair of black Converse, but only found one. She swore a blue streak as she began to tear apart her room, but the distant clicking of nails on wood met her ears. She turned and saw Rooker no longer lounged about on her bed. A small smirk spread across her lips as she muttered, “You. Bastard.”

She rushed out into the living room where Rooker froze, a lace dangling from his mouth. Reden shook her head and put a hand on her hip, pointing at the ground in front of her.

“Come. Here.” She said, firmly, trying to keep the laughter from her voice and face. Rooker blinked at her but stayed put. Reden snapped her fingers twice and pointed again, repeating, “Come. Here...Now.”

Slowly, one paw in front of the other, Rooker made his way over. But he didn’t have his head down like he would when he knew he was in trouble. Rather this was the look and stance of the trouble _ maker _ .

“Rooker.” Reden warned as he got closer. His steps slowed and he was just within reach, but not close enough as Reden lunged at him anyway. Rooker let out a playful, muffled bark and took off. “Boy! I will beat you! Come here!”

Reden couldn’t help but laugh as she chased Rooker down, Rooker having a blast tearing through the house like this. Finally, Reden chased him into the kitchen, then stopped, promptly turning and rushing around to the other door that led to the office by the back door. She crouched on the other side of the wall, waiting, until Rooker ran past. Reden shot out a hand and managed to get a handful of the sweater he was wearing and slowed him down. She took the shoe from him and stood, putting her hands on her hips. Now, he knew he was in trouble and slowly slunk over to her, looking up at her with those big, brown puppy dog eyes.

“Nu-uh. Don’t give me that look. You don’t take Sissy’s shoes. You know better.” Reden said. Rooker slowly sat and held up a paw for a shake and Reden cracked. She smiled and knelt down to him, kissing his head. “Go get your bone and lay down. Sissy’s leaving.”

Rooker licked her hand before obeying and scavenging around for his many half-eaten bones to find the best one to chew on. He found one and trotted over to his bed, making himself comfortable and gnawing on the rawhide. Reden sighed and shook her head, going back to her room.

“Boy…” She muttered, shoving her feet into her shoes and tying them up. She grabbed her wallet and keys before taking her phone off the dock and slipping it into her back pocket. She did the same with her wallet and grabbed her sunglasses and book bag as she walked out and shut the door. She double checked the rest of the doors, to make sure Rooker wouldn’t get in and tear anything up, then went back to him, gave him a pat and a kiss, then left

Reden walked down to the cafe down the street, keeping her arms close to her, not having prepared for the cold mid-morning as the clouds loomed overhead. She got to the cafe and stood in line, staring at the menu board, contemplating on getting her usual tea or be a little adventurous and try something new. Once she got to the counter, she decided to play it safe, but not too safe and added something extra to her iced tea. She paid and snagged her favorite little nook at the window. She dug through her bag and pulled out her tablet and unfolded her keyboard. She scrolled through all the different writings she had going on and toggled between the writing and her pictures; touching up things here, adding a few words or sentences there, just messing around really, for she didn’t have a straight focus to dedicate to one thing or the other. She sipped her tea and kept to herself as the shop filled with more and more people for the afternoon rush.

Once the noise got too much for her, distracting her way more than she already was, she packed herself up, got a refill and weaved through the crowd and out the door. Once she hit the other side of the door, she smacked right into someone, her tea cup jostling around and almost spilling. She began to stumble backward, but a pair of hands caught her and stabilized her as they pulled her aside and away from the crowd, who pushed her around more.

“Jesus, people!” She hissed at them. She sighed as she adjusted her bag and checked her cup and herself for any spillage, then spoke as she looked up at her savior. “Sorry. L.A. people don’t watch where they’re going.”

She looked up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at her, accompanied by an amused smirk. She looked him over for a moment, taking him in; The eyes, the smile, his touchable brunette hair. Reden blinked at him for a moment, stunned, before a small smirk came over her. 

“Don’ worry about it, love.” The accent that came out of his mouth sent her into overdrive. She knew exactly who he was, but she was not prepared for the Irish accent that would follow. Reden bit her lip, slightly, trying to contain her emotions.

“I...Didn’t know you were in town…” Reden said. The second the words left her lips and she saw Niall raise an eyebrow in confusion and slight worry as he let go of her, she closed her eyes, regretting having said it. “What I meant...Was...I’m a big fan. I...I didn’t hear anything about you being in L.A. this week.”

Niall chuckled. “Jus’ landed. Don’ really give the paps much no’ice.” He said. Reden gave a small chuckle.

“Well, I meant from my company. But then again, you might not be in town for a shoot or any kind of coverage so it would make sense why I didn’t hear.” Reden said.

“Fer a fan, yeh don’ seem ta follow me much, huh?” Niall teased. Reden blushed and bit her lip again before speaking.

“Well, I follow what I can. I’m a very busy person, you know. Can’t follow everyone.” She teased back. Niall chuckled.

“A’ight. A’ight. I’ll give yeh tha’.” He said, holding up his hands in defense. He dropped them and continued. “You a promoter or summat? You mentioned a shoot or coverage?”

“No. Uh, I’m a photographer. I do the shoots or do coverage for my company. We support a local magazine in the neighborhood and they use me for cheap labor.” Reden said with a scrunch of her nose at the end. Niall gave a loud, amused laugh and nodded.

“I see. The hired guns? Paps only bet’er, is it?” He teased. Reden nodded.

“Damn right.” She giggled. Niall chuckled.

“Well, if we end up doing somet’ing, yeh’ll be me first call.” He said. Reden blinked in shock. He chuckled and pulled out his phone. “Do yeh ‘ave a card I can take?”

“Oh, um, yeah. Just…” Reden fumbled around trying to dig through her bag with one hand. Niall saw her struggle a little and took her cup from her. She looked up, about to tell of the asshole who couldn’t buy his own drink and realized Niall was the asshole. She gave a small smile and ripped open her bag, tearing through, swearing she had a card in there somewhere. Finally, she gave up and sighed, tossing her hair out of her face. “I can’t find it. I must have left them in my camera bag.”

“Tha’s alright. I can just put yeh number in my phone, yeah?” He said, scrolling and tapping on his phone after handing back Reden’s drink. She took it and stayed silent, amazed that Niall Horan was legitimately asking for her number. For professional work, yes, but still. Niall looked up at her and smiled as he handed her his phone. Reden took it and punched in her number then saved it. Before she handed it back, she called herself. Niall smirked at her as she handed back the phone and took out her own.

“Oh, look, I have a missed call. Wonder who it could be?” She teased. Niall chuckled as she saved his number. She tossed another strand of hair out of her eyes as she looked up at him. “Now I’ll know it’s you.”

Niall nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket. “Great. I’ll give you a call.” He said. Reden nodded, slowly becoming speechless with a response. She moved to walk past him and Niall stepped aside to let her.

“One more t’ing, love,” Niall said, just as she passed. Reden stopped and looked at him as a gust of wind blew past them, blowing her hair all over her face. She huffed and pushed it back. Niall smiled as he moved another stray strand of hair out of her face and said, “Don’ take this the wrong way...But I feel like yeh don’ get told often enough...You’re rather stunning.”

He gave her one last smile and walked into the cafe, leaving Reden momentarily frozen as she tried to process what was just said, her mouth hanging open in shock. Slowly, she turned, her astonished look breaking into a small smile as she walked back home. Going back and reliving what just happened to her, from start to finish, she couldn’t stop smiling as she stared at the ground. She gave a small giggle and everything hit her all at once and when she looked up, she noticed the clear blue sky and her smile widened, having missed the light and sun.


	2. Since We're Alone Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All your thoughts running through your head  
> The things you think that are left unsaid  
> Just wanna know where you came from  
> Why would you wanna play someone else  
> I love you best when you're just yourself

Reden got home that night and laid on her bed, still in shock of what happened that afternoon. She stared at his number in her phone, absolutely amazed. When Livia got home, fairly quickly after her, she told her everything. Livia and Reden ran in different fandoms, in different circles, for the most part. So she wasn’t a big fan of his, but knowing Reden was, she freaked out along with her.

“Wait a minute…” Livia stopped and grabbed Reden’s phone and scrolling through her contacts to find Niall’s. She looked at the number, then back at Reden. “How do you even know this is really his number, though?”

Reden narrowed her eyes at Livia and smirked, swiping her phone back.

“Because I called myself from his phone. I _know_ it’s his.” Reden said, sticking out her tongue at her. Livia giggled and hugged her.

“Jesus fuck, Reden! I’m happy for you!” She squealed. Reden and Livia laughed and hugged as they stumbled their way to the kitchen. “So what was he like?”

Livia rooted through the pantry and pulled out flour, sugar and chocolate chips, making Reden sigh.

“Really, Livia? He wanted my number for a possible photoshoot. I didn’t get a date.” Reden said. Livia looked at her as she kicked the pantry door shut.

“He still has the means to call you up whenever he likes and can ask you out. Don’t ruin this for me!” Livia said. “I get two weeks paid vacay and my best friend just got her celebrity crush’s number. This is what I do! I bake, dammit!”

Reden laughed and shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of Moscato. “Well, the Irish and Italians drink. So…”

“Well, I’m both, too, so I know that. Pour me a glass and preheat the damn oven!” Livia chirped as she began to pull out all her baking things. Reden giggled and fiddled with the oven before pouring two glasses and joining Livia to help bake.

~

A few weeks passed with no calls or texts from Niall, not that Reden really expected anything. Hope, of course, but never expect. If they met in a different environment at a different place, then maybe, but this was something in passing, so she just figured he forgot all about her. But that assumption was proved wrong, when a month later, her phone rang.

It was just another Saturday night and the two girls were cooking up a feast for their weekly TV show binges. Thankfully, everything was already done and cooked when it rang. Usually, no one ever called them on Saturdays, their friends and family knowing how serious they took their TV shows. So Reden was very pleasantly surprised when she saw Niall’s name across her screen.

“Oh. My...No. Livia!” Reden screeched as she swiped to answer.

“What?” Livia asked, confused. Reden waved a hand at her and shushed her.

“Hello?” Reden answered.

“* _Hey. Uh...Reden, yeah? It’s Niall._ *” He said. Reden bit her lip and her cheeks flushed, hearing her name come out of his mouth.

“Hey. Hi.” Reden couldn’t even think of anything to say. “Um, How are you? I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me.”

She tried to give off a casual, breezy tone, but with a few cracks in her voice and her voice shaking slightly, that hope went straight to hell. Niall chuckled and said, “* _No. ‘Course not. ‘S not every day yeh jus’ run inta a photographer who wants to do your pictures._ *”

“Right. Because you don’t have _anyone_ else who would want to…” Reden teased. Niall gave a hearty laugh that made Reden feel all giddy. She’d always wanted to hear that genuine laugh _and_ be the one to make him do so. She mouthed ‘Oh, my God!’ to Livia who shook her head and watched, amused.

“* _Well, if yeh’re not too busy. I’ll be in town end o’ next week. If yeh want’d ta talk ta yeh magazine about doing a li’l spread. M’management wan’d ta find a good magazine we could do a spread for, for my new tour. Yeh were honestly the first person I thought of._ *” He said. Reden bit her lip, shocked and flattered.

“Wow. Um...Yeah. I don’t work with the magazine, really. My company supports for spreads or covers. But I _do_ have an in. One of the publishers kind of has a thing for me, so I’m sure I can finagle and finesse my way in for you...If I must.” Reden said, with fake dramatics. Niall chuckled and said, “* _Awesome. I’ll let my management know and I’ll pass along yehr number. If tha’s okay?_ *”

“Yeah. Absolutely. And getting into the local magazine will attract bigger attention from the major stations around and everything. They get really jealous when we get the big scoops first. They go all out after that.” Reden giggled.

“* _Sounds like yeh take advantage of it._ * He teased.

“Us? Take advantage?! Never! We’re very respectable here, I’ll have you know.” Reden teased back. Niall gave another laugh and continued, “* _Alright. Well, they should contact yeh soon. They’ll probably want a meeting with the magazine, and with you, if yeh want to do the shoot?_ *”

“Of course,” Reden said, a small hint of sweetness in her voice. “You’re actually one of the people I’ve always wanted to shoot.”

“* _Yeah? Why’s tha’?_ *” Niall asked with a chuckle. Reden shrugged and picked at the dish towel in front of her.

“Dunno...Just...You seem like you’d make it a fun time. I’ve seen the band shoots you’ve done and your solo stuff...Plus, I don’t know if you know this, but you kind of have an amazing smile and are good looking? So…” Reden trailed, with a hint of teasing behind her voice.

“* _Well, I dunno about all tha’..._ *” Niall said, feigning slight humility. Reden giggled. “* _It should be fun. I actually looked up some of yehr stuff. Not many photographers named Reden...Yeh’re very talented._ *"

“Stop…” Reden said, her voice slightly cracking for the feeling of wanting to cry more than being polite and humble. He gave a chuckle and said, “* _I mean it. Very creative. I think it’ll attract more attention than yeh think._ *”

“Thank you…” Across the table, hanging on every word, Livia cleared her throat, loudly, making Reden jump. She momentarily forgot Livia was even there and flipped her off, smirking. Livia flipped her off right back and began to set the table. “Um, yeah, just have your people call me and...We can set something up. Um, I’ve got to go. I’ve got dinner with my roommate. Saturday night ritual thing.”

“* _I understand. I’m back in London. I ‘ad a late one at the studio tonight and tha’ was the last t’ing they mentioned. I wan’ed ta call yeh before I forgot._ *” He said.

“What time is it there? It must be super late.”

“* _Yeah. Just about 2 in the mornin’._ *” He said with a chuckle, soon accompanied by a yawn. Reden giggled and said, “Well, I’ll let you go so you can get some sleep.”

“* _Awe. Yeh’re so sweet on me._ *” He teased. Reden rolled her eyes.

“Shut up.” She teased back. Niall laughed, then gave a small sigh.

“* _Alright, well, I guess I’ll see yeh in a week._ *”

“Alright...I’ll see you then...Bye.” Niall said a tired goodbye and Reden hung up. She took a minute, clutching her phone to her chest and sighed, before letting out a loud squeal and a giggle. She hopped over to the table and slid into her seat.

“Was that...Niall?” Livia asked, gripping Reden’s shoulders and sweeping her head down, dramatically, next to hers. Reden giggled and shooed her away.

“Oh, shut up...Yes. It was.” She said. “So see? It _was_ his number after all!”

“Whatever. I’m a skeptic. What do you want from me?” She teased, as she sat across from Reden and began making her plate. “What did he say? I heard something about a photoshoot?”

Livia shot her a look, wiggling her eyebrows at her. Reden giggled and said, “He said he’s doing another tour and he wants to do like a promo, a spread, for a magazine. He said I was the first person he thought of.”

“Lie,” Livia said. Reden gave her a look before Livia laughed. “I’m kidding! Come on. You know I’d never really mean that.”

“Still...Bitch…”

“Jerk.” The pair laughed as Reden made her plate and Livia picked up the remote to turn on the TV. “What else did he say?”

“That was it. Just that his management will call me and they want a meeting with the magazine and me and...Yeah.” Reden said. Livia set up the lineup and paused it, looking back at Reden. She smiled and said, “Well, I’m happy for you. Maybe this will put you on the map. Niall will know what you can do, he might talk you up to other companies...You’ll get a better job…”

Reden giggled. “I know. When I thought about it before it was amazing to think, but now that it’s actually happening…” Reden sighed, happily. Livia giggled

“Well, let’s wait until he’s here to properly flip out. Right now...It’s showtime.” Livia pressed play and they both turned their attention to the screen as they ate.

~

That Monday, Reden spoke to her boss about Niall’s call and was overjoyed for her, practically the whole company knowing how much she was a fan. Her boss gave her a few hours to go across town to speak with the magazine publishers about it.

The second she walked into the Burbank Local Magazine building, it was like a homing beacon was turned on as a young, red-headed man immediately sauntered over to her with a coffee mug in hand and a ridiculous grin on his face. Reden glanced at him and sighed, not really wanting to do this, but it was for her career and another chance to be around Niall. It wasn’t that she hated the kid, but more or less the fact that he made a pass at her or flirted with her almost every chance he got.

“Well, well, well...Reden Rose Brady...It’s been a while. How are you?” The man cheesed at her. Reden shoved her irritation away and smiled at him.

“Hey, Colin. Um, I needed to talk to you and the other publishers. Lucy sent me over here. I got a really good opportunity for you guys.” Reden said, very chipper. Colin chuckled and nodded.

“Alright. Well, follow me. The others are in a meeting, but I can take you up. They should be done soon.” Colin said, stepping aside to let her walk in front of him as he came along her side. “So what’s this _really good_ opportunity?”

“Well, you know who Niall Horan is, right?” Reden asked. Colin gave a snort.

“Duh. Who doesn’t in this industry?” He asked, sipping his coffee. Reden smirked and continued.

“Well, he’s doing a new tour and his management wants a good magazine to do a pretty big spread on the tour, him…” Reden said. Colin stopped, holding a hand out in front of her to stop her as well.

“Hold on...How exactly did you hear about this?” Colin asked.

“He...Kind of called me himself...Needs a photoshoot to go along with it, obviously.” Reden said, starting to walk again, leaving Colin momentarily deaf and dumb.

“Wait a minute!” He called, rushing to catch up to her. “How did he call you!? You’re not even that big?!”

Reden gave him a look as she reached the publishers' offices and paused, her hand on the door. “Asshole.”

Colin sighed and said, “Not what I meant.”

Reden rolled her eyes and walked in.

“What I meant was, you’re not a famous photographer, you’re just a photographer with a company. How did he single you out?” Colin asked, going to his desk and sitting down, Reden sitting across from him.

“I met him at the cafe near my house. We talked and I told him I was a photographer and he asked for my number.” Reden said.

“Just like that?” Colin asked. Reden nodded.

“Just like that,” Reden repeated in response. Colin rubbed his face and sighed.

“Rede...I dunno. How do you know this is real? When did he call you?”

“Just last night. Colin, I swear! Do you really think I’d make something like this up? This is huge. I’d never stake my reputation for this. Not even for him. I’m not making this up.” Reden said. Colin had his chin in his hand and watched her as she spoke, keeping his eyes on her for a moment longer before saying something.

“Reden, I can’t just bring this to everyone without a meeting,” Colin said, sitting back. “We don’t know if this is real.”

Reden sat back and sighed. “It _is_ real, Colin. He called me last night and said his management will call me _to set_ a meeting with me, my company and the magazine.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment.

“Take a chance for me, Colin. Please.” Reden said. “This is my shot. This will make or break my career. Screw the spread, you guys have that handled. I need to prove myself as a photographer and a booker. Do you understand what I will get with this?”

“I understand, Rede. I really do. I just don’t know if it’s a good call.” Colin said. Reden sighed and crossed her arms, looking away as Colin shrugged and started going through papers on his desk. Reden was so sure that Colin was the one who could get this going, him being in love with her and all. She didn’t want to tease the poor kid or manipulate him in any way, but this was a good move for everyone.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Reden blinked and a coy smirk came across her face before she replaced it with one of indifference. Reden sighed and stood, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

“Fine. I guess I’ll tell Lucy that we should just bring this to Entertainment Today instead.” She said. Colin looked up, staring at the wall for a moment before looking at her.

“What?” He asked.

“At any rate, they might pay us more...I mean this is a big deal.” Reden said, pushing in her chair. “The first interview for the new tour, first scoop...Might put Burbank Local on the map...But I’m sure ET can handle it. Better not overload you guys anyway.”

Reden scrunched her nose at Colin and smiled before giving him a small wave.

“Ciao.” Colin scrambled to stand and rush over to block her from leaving.

“Wai-Yea-Ho-Ho-Wait! Hang on...We…” Colin let out a cocky chuckle. “We...Can handle this. We can _definitely_ handle this. You think the publishers over at _Entertainment Today_ could be as in-depth as us? No. We ask the deeper questions. We get the _real_ scoop. _We_...Are taking this story.”

Reden smirked and crossed her arms. “But I thought you didn’t know if this was real?” She asked. Colin repeated her question in a mocking and teasing tone.

“Look, if this means pissing off the people at ET, they’ll go for it,” Colin said. Reden smiled and gave a small giggle. “But we still need that meeting, Reden. Don’t screw me on this. Now, it’s my ass on the line with you.”

Reden grasped Colin’s arms and said, “Colin. _Believe me_ , I will not screw this up. You’ll know when the meeting is, the second I do. I just need your availability so I can tell them and set it up.”

Colin sighed and said, “Yeah. Yeah. I’ll email Lucy, okay?”

Reden squealed with delight and kissed Colin’s cheek. “Thank you so much, Colin! I owe you one.”

Reden gave him a small hug before leaving. She made her way back down, swinging by a few of the writers’ desks to say hi; Mainly to the writers who she worked with multiple times for her photography. She caught an Uber and hightailed it back to her office to tell Lucy the good news, though, by the time she got there, Colin had already emailed her and Lucy hugged her tight the second she was in sight.

“Reden, this is amazing. I cannot believe you got this! This is going to be our crowning achievement here.” Lucy said, as they walked through the building to the back room, where all the props were. “Has he said anything about what he wanted or like themes…?”

Reden giggled, amused at how excited Lucy was; Whether it was for her or for the fact they were getting such a huge star, she wasn’t sure, but she was the cause, and however, anyone took it, as long as they were excited Reden felt amazing.

“No. Not really. It wasn’t really a long call. I think he just called to see if I wanted the job and things. He said I’d get a call from his management, so…I should hear soon, hopefully.” She said.

“Well, we can do a lot that should make everyone happy…” Lucy said, more to herself than Reden. “Outdoor, studio, green screen…”

“Whoa, Lucy...Remember who’s doing the pictures.” Reden said with a giggle. Lucy looked at her and smiled.

“Right.” She laughed. “Of course. That was the other thing.”

Reden blinked, confused, and slightly worried that Lucy was going to take this away from her. Lucy took Reden’s hands and said, “I think it’s time for you to make a step up in this company. I know how much you love photography, Reden. I know. But from what I’ve seen on the big projects we’ve done in our teams...You’ve shown yourself as a natural leader. I’m handing every aspect of this over to you. You’re the manager of this project, you can handpick your assistants or get your friends in on this...Reden, this is huge. And you’ve brought it to us. This is your chance.”

Reden stood there, thoroughly shocked and dumbfounded. Handing everything for this project over to her was a big deal for Lucy. This was her company name that would go on this project, so the fact that everything was now in Reden’s hands...Scared her, quite frankly, but made her feel absolutely elated.

“Are-Are you serious?” Reden said, finally and with a light laugh of shock. “Lucy...This is your company. What...What if I fuck it up?!”

Lucy gave a small giggle and hugged her before saying, “Honey. It’s Niall. How long have you wanted to do this? I have faith. You won’t fuck it up. You’re one of my best photographers. I believe in you.”

Reden smiled, humbled at this gesture, and nodded. “I’ll...Try to do you proud.”

“Do yourself proud, Reden! This is an amazing chance for you. You’ve got this.” Lucy smiled. “Go home and get some rest. Call me when you’ve set the meeting. It _is_ still my company.”

Lucy tossed her a wink and Reden giggled.

“I’ll let you all know,” Reden said.

~


	3. Since We're Alone Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we're alone  
> Yeah, you can show me your heart  
> If you put it all in my hand  
> No I swear  
> No, I won't break it apart

By the next day, Reden got the call and set the meeting for the very next day. Everything went amazingly, a shock to Reden, and everyone was excited for the weekend. Lucy and the other publishers were all over her, gratefulness for getting the job, happiness for her that she would be the one shooting. Just overall excitement and happiness from everyone. Reden went home and sat down with Livia to help with a few ideas she hadn’t worked out quite yet and to talk her down from herself. With everything going on, Reden was beyond excited, but she was freaking out over the fact it all was really happening or if it was just a joke and would be yanked out from under her.

The next three days went by quick, Reden only working at the office to set everything up with everyone who would be helping out and setting up props, scouting outdoor locations. When it finally dawned on her that she hadn’t touched her pictures that were due just the next week, her Freak-Out-O-Meter went off the charts as she scrambled to figure out something to say to Lucy to get an extension. She told Lucy and was on the verge of tears as she told her, but Lucy stopped her and told her not to worry, to focus on the shoot for Niall and she’d figure something out.

With that relief, Reden threw herself into planning. Niall flew in on Friday and a few texts went back and forth between him and Reden before they both knocked out. The next day was the full day of the shoot and the second Reden set foot in the studio, she began shaking. An overwhelming sense of nervousness and anxiety set in. Thank God, Livia was able to take the day off to be there to help out, not that she was _ever_ going to miss this; seeing Reden really in her element _and_ around Niall for the entire day.

When Niall arrived, almost the entire office crammed to watch through the door, shocked and amazed that this was happening in their little local office. Lucy eventually shooed everyone away and shut the door, leaving two assistants, Lucy, Livia, two of Niall’s managers, Niall and Reden. That number alone making her even more terrified, Reden much more preferring it just be the assistants and Livia in the studio with her and Niall. But once Reden got going, she hit her stride and everyone had a blast; lots of jokes being tossed around, oohing and ahhing over her pictures as they popped up on the computer screen.

Lucy sat back and watched Reden worked, proud of the fact that she had learned so much under her and now thrived in a leading position. She talked Reden up to the managers there and she even managed to snag a second photoshoot in the near future for Niall. The shoot wound down, ending in a park nearby, then everyone headed back to the studio, to put things away and get a peek at the pictures.

Niall changed back into a comfortable shirt and switched shoes as they all looked the pictures over.

“This is perfect. I think this should be the cover for the article.” One of the managers said. “Him in the trees, with the lighting...Perfect placement of the guitar, by the way, Reden.”

Reden glanced up from her camera bag and smiled, her cheeks heating.

“Thank you.” She said. “I just...Try to work with the elements around me.”

“They look great, Reden,” Livia said, softly, to her. Reden glanced at her and smiled. Reden stood and went to the computer, watching as her picture flicked across the screen. Niall came up behind her and draped an arm around her shoulder, making her jump. She glanced back at him and he smiled at her.

“These are fantastic. I mi’gh wan’ a few o’these for m’self.” Niall said, chuckling. Reden bit her lip and looked down, trying not to beam from ear to ear. This all still felt like a dream to her and she never wanted it to end.

“These all look great. Send whatever ones you think would work over to the magazine.” The second manager said. “Niall, we have the interview with them tomorrow afternoon.”

Niall nodded and said, “I’ll be there.”

He turned to Reden and said, “These are great pictures, love. I’ll call yeh if we need another shoot.”

Reden blushed and smiled. “Thank you. I-I try.” She said, forcing a small giggle. Niall chuckled and gave her arm a small squeeze before kissing her cheek lightly, then turning to grab his bag and head to the door.

“I’ll text you!” He called as he and his managers left. Reden smiled and gave a small wave, the feeling setting in of the fact that he just kissed her. On her cheek, sure, but it was still a kiss and Livia was already all over it.

Livia grabbed Reden’s arm and pulled her back and down onto the couch with her. “Did I just fucking see that?!” She shrieked. Reden giggled and nodded.

“He just kissed you!” Livia squealed, shaking her arm. Reden laughed and pushed at her.

“Stop!” Reden shouted. “It was just a peck on my cheek, girl, chill.”

“Still.” Livia teased. Reden bit her lip and smirked, casting a sideways glance at her, then they both descended into giggles. Lucy shut down all the lights and equipment left before going back to the girls.

“So. Reden. Can I trust you to edit these or are we going to have to wait for a week because you’ll drool over them?” Lucy teased, holding the USB drive in her hand. Reden looked up at her and made a mocking face. Lucy laughed.

“I think I should be fine,” Reden said, scooping up her bag and slipping it over her shoulder as she stood. Lucy smiled at her and handed her the USB drive before pulling her into a tight hug.

“You did fantastic today, Reden. I’m so proud of you.” Lucy said. Reden’s nose twitched as her eyes pricked with tears. She hadn’t gotten much praise in her life and when she did, it meant something.

Reden couldn’t keep the tears from her voice as she said, “Thank you…”

Lucy gave a small chuckle as she let go of Reden and looked at her, making sure she didn’t need to wipe any tears. She smiled and kissed her cheek. “Go on home you two. Get some rest. Good job today.”

Livia stood, grabbing her bag and linking her arm with Reden’s and dragging her out, already starting to talk about dinner and their shows that night.

~

The next day, Niall text her asking to do some more pictures with him, just around L.A. She accepted, of course, and brought Livia along to be her assistant. Livia and Reden met up with him at Exposition Park, where they had done a few shots just the day before, and explored. It was just candid shots with Niall, or him interacting with fans, he even asked for a few with Reden, asking Livia to take it, but Reden refused, just the thought of it making her giddy with excitement, but simultaneously making her freak out. Her excuse was she wasn’t dressed to pose and wasn’t a big on-camera person. Niall poked some fun at her before letting it go and continuing. They went to Hollywood Boulevard and took a few shots before he was too recognized and they were forced to leave.

They had a little lunch together, Reden and Niall looking over some of the pictures while they waited for their food, Livia sat back in her seat, watching them, amused, and messing around on her phone. They ended the day at the Griffith Park Observatory to get some shots in the sunset. They parted ways and Reden spent the better part of the early morning editing his pictures. The following week, only a few texts and calls were made between Niall and Reden; Reden trying to get back into the swing of things and the office and Niall flying around the country to finish his first solo tour.

It wasn’t until about a month later, still with some communication between them, that Niall contacted her for another shoot. This time it was for a close friend who had just gotten engaged just after he flew in two days prior. Reden had long since edited and posted and sent his pictures; to the magazine and him, and Niall was really impressed with her. So when he found out about his friend’s engagement, she was the first name he mentioned. As if the shoot for the magazine was bad enough on her nerves, and Niall asking for a second, much more intimate shoot the very next day, this new request sent shockwaves through her. While she happily accepted, she was still a ball of nerves on the inside.

While the engagement shoot went off without a hitch; this time it just being her, Niall and his two friends, the entire time she was shaky and a wreck, though she never let it show. She was a professional after all and this is what she wanted to do with her career; Photographer to the Stars. She couldn’t exactly have everyone going around saying she was nervous, _visibly_ nervous, the entire time.

The group ended the night with a quiet dinner at the couples’ house, then Reden left soon after, taking her time to say goodbye to Niall.

Early the next morning as Reden made herself a breakfast sandwich and some tea, her phone went off. Confused, it being 6 in the morning, she looked at her phone wondering who the hell was calling? Her confusion was gone when she saw Niall’s name light up on the screen. She got a giddy smile across her face and let out a little giggle as she answered.

“Hey…” She answered. Niall gave a small chuckle and responded, “* _Hey. Did I wake yeh?_ *”

“No. I’ve been up for about an hour,” Reden said, turning her back to her plate and mug, leaning against the counter. Niall chuckled.

“* _Really? Tha’s too early._ *” He said. Reden shrugged.

“Couldn’t really sleep much. Kind of still buzzing from the shoot.” She said, sliding her nail between her teeth and biting, lightly.

“* _Still? It wasn’t all that fun, was it?_ *” He teased. Reden laughed and said, “Ass.”

Niall’s laugh rang through the other end and made Reden laugh.

“* _I’m jus’ teasing. It_ was _fun. I thought yeh did great. So did m’managers. They’re still talking about yeh from the magazine. Said they wan’ yeh for my photoshoot with GQ. I’ve got somet’ing planned with them in ‘bout a month._ *” Niall said. Reden’s mouth dropped.

“GQ?! But don’t they have their own photographers?!” She asked.

“* _Yeah. But sometimes they outsource. It jus’ all depends on wha’ they wan’._ *” Niall said. Reden bit her lip, already starting to freak out.

“Wow. Damn, I’m still reeling from the first one with the magazine. I dunno if I’m up to GQ level…” She said, her worry pouring into her voice.

“* _Why? Wha’s so different? Yeh seemed fine tha’ day. Yeh were very...professional and all._ *” Niall asked. Reden gave a small chuckle before saying, “Yeah, well, I was still freaking out the entire time. I was completely mentally prepared to fuck everything up.”

“* _What? Why? Yeh had no reason ta. Yeh handled it brilliantly._ *” Niall said. Reden smiled, lightly.

“Thank you...But...Honestly? Niall, you don’t know me. I’m unbelievably insecure. Ask Livia.” Reden said, tossing out the comment as if it were nothing. Niall gave an amused chuckle, almost in disbelief. “No, really.”

“* _What do yeh hafta be insecure about, love? Yeh were great. I never would have t’ought yeh were nervous._ *” Niall said.

“I give that off a lot. I cover the awkwardness with laughing and stupid jokes. I was in charge of the whole thing. Lucy trusted me with everything.” Reden said. “I was going insane.”

Reden gave a slight scoff/laugh and Niall did the same before he spoke.

“* _Never woulda guessed._ *” He said. Reden gave a small chuckle.

“Most people don’t.” She said. Once the insecurity comment left her mouth, in her mind, she felt the conversation going downhill. She always had the habit of when things were going great, she would try to make a joke and it either didn’t come out right or just was simply the wrong thing to say and things took a turn for the worse.

There was a silence between them, short as it was, but it didn’t stop Reden from kicking herself a million times before Niall spoke again.

“* _Listen, I’ve got the day off. I’m goin’ in ta touch up on my hair, so, obviously I’ll need some new pictures…_ *” Niall teased. The joke came as a surprise to her, thinking he was going to give some excuse to get off the phone with her, and it lightened her and made her giggle. “* _Why don’ yeh meet me at the salon and we can go from there? There’s a few spots I’ve always wan’ed ta take some good pictures at. It’s very...Earthy? Much more inta nature than where we’ve been before...I kinda picked up tha’ yeh like nature and the like in yehr pictures._ *”

Reden blushed at the observance. “I just...Have an eye for it.” She said, with a small giggle. Niall chuckled and she heard, what sounded like, sheets rustling in the background, as he shifted.

“* _So’s tha’ a ‘Yes’?_ *” He asked. Reden bit her lip and gave a small giggle.

“I suppose…” She teased. Niall gave a small laugh and said, “* _Alright. Well, I’ll see yeh in about 4 hours, yeah?_ *”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Reden said.

“* _I’ll send yeh the address for the salon._ *” He said. They said goodbye and hung up. Reden took a minute or two, clutching her phone and staring at the island counter in front of her before she let out a small screech and did a little happy wiggle. Hearing the screech both Rooker and Livia came rushing out to see what was wrong. Livia slid on the wood floors and crashed into the island as Rooker rushed out after her, jumping all over Reden, barking and licking. Livia stifled a yawn and pushed her messy hair out of her face.

“What-What ha-happened?” She asked, covering her mouth and trying to stop her yawn. Reden gave a small giggle as she pet Rooker to calm him down.

“Sorry, Liv. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Reden said.

“Well, what happened? Why’d you scream?” Livia asked, giving in and yawning as she rested her elbows on the counter, her head in her hands.

“Niall called,” Reden said. Livia looked up at her.

“It’s 6 in the morning,” Livia said, confused.

“I know. I don’t think he was expecting me to be up? I think he’s a bit jetlagged still from his flight.” Reden said. “Besides, I’ve been up since 5. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I thought Elena gave you some more shit to help you sleep?” Livia asked. Reden nodded.

“She did. But it doesn’t work when I’m already too turned up about something.”

“What that photoshoot yesterday?” Livia asked with another yawn. “I thought it went well?”

“It did. But...I mean I didn’t have you there, I still barely know Niall, I didn’t know his friends?” Reden said. “You know how I get when I’m not around someone I know.”

“Yeah, but it’s Niall. Like, it couldn’t have been that uncomfortable.”

“Not uncomfortable. Not with him. Just...I dunno...Different.”

“Cause it’s Niall?” Livia asked, watching her friend. Reden looked at her for a moment, then looked away.

“I guess…” Reden said. Livia watched her, regarding her for a moment before she spoke again.

“What did he say? When he called?” Livia asked. Reden jerked her head over to her, suddenly, as Livia spoke, almost as if Livia’s words snapped her out of a trance.

“Um, he said he wanted to do some more pictures,” Reden said with a small giggle. “He said he wanted to go to a different spot to do more nature-y type pictures.”

“Ooh. He’s taking you to nature? Girl…” Livia teased. Reden smirked.

“He _did_ mention he noticed I liked nature in my pictures,” Reden said. Livia clicked her tongue at her and said, “Well, duh. Anyone who’s seen your work knows that. You fucking love flowers and anything that’s a bright, grass green. Sky blue...You’re a flower child, just admit it.

The pair laughed and flipped each other off before Reden said something.

“I am not. I don’t like dirt, I don’t like being dirty, I like my nails looking nice, my hair nice and clean...I’m a fucking princess, okay? When I decide I want to risk myself, then I do it.” Reden said in a fake stuck up tone. Livia laughed loud and shook her head as Reden gave a few giggles. Livia sighed and shook her head again.

“Well, whenever you get back, I’ll see you. It’s Saturday and my ass is staying in my room...After I wake up again at 3.” Livia said, heading back down the hall. Reden scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friend as she smirked.

“You know, if you just start your day now, you can get more done!” Reden called after her.

“ _Yeah, but why do that if I can sleep more?!_ ” Livia called back before shutting her door. Reden rolled her eyes and sighed. She suddenly remembered she had a hot plate of food and a hot cup of tea getting colder by the second and she turned around to grab them and take them to the couch, where she settled herself and caught up on some shows before getting ready for the day.

~

Around 10:30, Reden got to the salon and was immediately self-conscious. All she wore was a simple black tank top with a black, sheer lace, zip-up jacket, a pair of distressed skinny jeans and black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with little wispies flying out. As she walked into the severely upscale salon, she felt herself burning, as her cheeks turned red and probably the rest of her body out of embarrassment. The stylists gave her odd looks as if she didn’t belong there and whispered amongst each other. Her hand flew up to her necklace and she damn near clung to it for dear life as she scanned the salon. Not seeing Niall sent Reden into overdrive; Maybe he wasn’t here yet? He never did tell her what time his appointment was. Maybe she’s in the wrong salon? Even though she double and triple checked the text and her GPS.

She turned to leave and that’s when she heard her name being called through the salon. Reden turned and sighed, her hand dropping from her necklace as Niall approached her. He smiled and gave her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey. Sorry. Did’n mean ta keep yeh waitin’.” He said. Reden smiled and shook her head.

“No. You didn’t.” She said. “I only just got here.”

Niall nodded, seeming like he was relieved, although Reden wasn’t sure why.

“Good. Uh, well, I jus’ finished so...Are yeh ready?” He asked. Reden nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. I have my bag in the car.” She said.

“Brilliant. Le’s go.” Niall smiled and placed a hand on her lower back, lightly, as they turned to walk out. He said his goodbyes to the stylists, the ones who initially gave Reden dirty looks, and the owner, then they stepped out to walk a ways down the street. They got into Reden’s Ford F150 and drove off, Niall directing her to a nearby hiking trail and family picnic area. They parked and got out, trudging up a ways.

“You could have told me we’d be hiking.” Reden teased as she began to struggle in her boots. Niall turned and gave a chuckle, walking back down the trail to help her. He took her hand and pulled her up to the landing, then held her waist to steady her as she adjusted her camera bag, making sure nothing had hit it. Once she was okay, she looked up at Niall, who still held her waist. Her mind flashed back to their first meeting that started something like this, and she couldn’t help but smile. Niall raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled.

“Wha’s tha look for?” He asked, dropping his hands. Reden shook her head.

“Nothing.” She said, sliding her hands around her bag strap and following him up the trail. Niall gave a chuckle and glanced at her as they walked.

“It’s jus up here. Overlooks the valley.” Niall said, jogging ahead a bit to make sure they were going the right way. Reden giggled as she caught up with him and said, “How did you even find this place?”

“One o’me jogs. Jus’ wan’ed ta get out an’ get some air.” Niall said. “Here.”

Niall picked his way over some bushes and fallen trees, helping Reden along the way, then led her to a clearing and a cliff that, indeed, overlooked the city. Reden blinked, amazed at the gorgeous view, and immediately dug out her camera to start taking pictures. She adjusted her settings and then snapped away; Different angles, different settings and lightings. Niall chuckled and stood back, his hands in his jacket pockets, as he watched her. She looked over the photos and a huge smile spread across her face, satisfied with her work. Niall smiled at seeing her so excited and cleared his throat a little. Reden turned and blinked, momentarily forgetting he was even there and blushed.

“Sorry.” She said.

“No. It’s alright. I told yeh it was a good view.” He said. Reden smiled and shifted her bag to switch out her lenses, then the two of them got to work. Reden posed him against the trees in the shade, turned him to still be against the tree, but with the city behind him, him sitting on the cliff with mostly sky behind him. She did so many angles and so many things, it was a while before they realized it was already almost 1:30 and they had been out there for three hours already. They both traipsed back down, Reden stopping him to take a few more pictures here and there. By the time they finally got back down, without any distractions, it was already 2:30.

“Well…” Niall said as he plopped down in his seat and Reden climbed into her car. “Tha was fun.”

Niall looked at her and smiled through his exhaustion as Reden started the car, taking a glance at him. She smiled and looked away as she backed out.

“You should see me when I’m 100% comfortable. I could be out here until 5 if I really was inspired.” Reden said as she drove. Reden sat back, a relaxed hand on the wheel and a bent elbow resting in the open window. She tilted her head on her hand as she enjoyed the wind on her. Niall watched her and smiled. She seemed so relaxed, so secure, he had to ask.

“Since it’s jus’ us...About tha insecurity yeh say yeh have?” He started. Immediately, her demeanor changed; Her smile twitched and fell, slightly, she shifted and put both hands on the wheel as she glanced at him.

“What about it?” She asked, softly. Niall gave a small chuckle and said, “I jus...I don’ see it. Yeh’re so confident and strong.”

“Yeah...Niall, when have you seen me like that?” She asked, glancing at him. “At the shoots, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He responded. She gave him a look.

“Exactly. I’m behind the camera. I’m in my element that no one can take me away from. I have a sense of familiarity when I do pictures. That’s the only reason.” Reden said. Reden shifted and rested an arm on the center console, her fingers playing with the leftover Starbucks cup from that morning. “I walked into that salon today? Right off the bat, I knew I shouldn’t have been there.”

“Why? Wha’s so wrong with the salon?” Niall asked, confused. Reden gave a small sigh.

“Nothing about the salon. Not really. It’s just...So...Upscale and classy. I show up in this? I felt so out of place.” Reden said.

“I t’ought you looked great…” Niall said softly. Reden gave him a side eye glance and bit her lip.

“I felt judged. I felt unwanted. Like they were talking about me because of what I was wearing, how I looked.” She said, her voice softer and lower.

“But why does tha mat’er?” Niall asked. As Reden came to a red light, she looked at him. He really didn’t see how she felt so uncomfortable at what other people thought of her. It was easy for him; He was famous, a celebrity. Yeah, there were people who didn’t like him, thought he wasn’t good looking or he didn’t dress well, but he didn’t care because he had the confidence in himself that he liked him and what he wore, did, said. A confidence she _never_ possessed. But that was another conversation for another time.

“It just matters to me.” She said, plainly, going through the light as it turned green. Niall gave a soft sigh.

“It shouldn’. Yeh’re a beau’iful girl, Reden. Honestly. And yeh’re talen’ed to boot.” He said with a cheeky smile. Reden looked at him and couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you…” She said. Niall reached over and gave her hand a small, comforting squeeze that Reden returned. He drew his hand back and sat back, glancing out the window as they drove. Reden drove back to his house to drop him off. Niall got out and Reden rolled down the window as he shut the door.

“Hey. I’m having a lit’le dinner here at the house tomorrow.” He said with a soft smile. “Do yeh wanna come? Could bring yehr friend. Wha’s her name? Livia?”

Reden giggled. “I don’t think it’d really be her scene...But...I’m sure she’d go if I asked her.” She said. Niall laughed.

“Alright. Well...I’ll text yeh.” Niall said. Reden smiled and nodded. He took a step back and made to walk inside, but stopped and turned back to her. “Hey. I had a really good time today. Yeh’re a great photographer.”

Reden’s cheeks heated as she gave a shy smile. Niall smiled and waved before he turned to go back inside.

~


	4. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you feel your love's been taken  
> When you know there's something missing  
> In the dark, we're barely hangin' on  
> Then you rest your head upon my chest  
> And you feel like there ain't nothing left  
> I'm afraid that what we had is gone

“Hang on!...” Livia slapped down her hands on the table as Reden sipped on her cup of tea. Reden glanced up at her. “Are you bullshitting me right now? Niall invited you to a party at his house.”

Reden shrugged and said, “He said it was a dinner.”

“Don’t matter,” Livia said, waving a hand in front of her. “Babe...You need to go! This is your chance! You can get him, girl!”

Livia giggled and gave Reden’s arm a small squeeze, making her smile. Reden chuckled and patted her friend’s hand before saying, “You’re right...But what about Jack?”

Livia blinked, her smile falling from her face. “Oh. Right.” Livia said, dejected. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

“You really want to be with him still?” Livia asked. Reden gave her a look. “What? It’s only been a few months. It’s not like it’s been years.”

“I know, but still,” Reden said. Livia let her hand drop and sighed, giving her dear friend a look.

“Rede. Do you really want to stay with Jack, pompous ass, self-involved, low life-”

“Hey! He’s not that bad…” Reden lied.

“Or do you want what you’ve been dreaming of for  _ years _ and take a chance with Niall?” Livia asked.

“And what if he’s not interested in me like that? What if he rejects me and it gets weird and he never wants to work with me again and I’ve just fucked my career? What am I compared to the other celebrities he can have? Why would I jeopardize my current relationship, and possibly my career, for a chance; A  _ chance _ , Liv, that I could be with him?” Reden asked. “If I knew I had a solid in, I’d do it. But...How do I know I’m even good enough for him in the first place?”

Livia shook her head and stayed quiet, not wanting to argue, at least not on this topic. Reden sighed and sat back, clicking her nail against her mug. The women sat in silence for a while before Reden’s phone went off. She sighed and grabbed it, shaking her head at the caller ID and swiped to answer the call.

“Hi, babe…” Reden answered.

“* _ Hey, baby. Are you free tonight? I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while. _ *” Jack said, a hint of an attempt at seduction in his voice. Reden closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers over her forehead.

“Uh, yeah. I think so. Livia’s home though.” Reden said, with a heavy sigh.

“* _ Well, come to mine. You’ve never stayed the night yet. _ *” Jack said. Reden gave a small nod before saying, “Yeah. Alright. Um, what time?”

“* _ In an hour? I’ve got some stuff to finish up at the house. _ *”

“Sure. I’ll see you then.” Reden said, no real enthusiasm in her voice. Jack seemed to be oblivious because he became excited and brushed past her emotion, or lack thereof.

“* _ Awesome! Alright, I’ll see you in a bit, baby. _ *” Jack said with a soft chuckle.

“Alright. Bye.” Reden ended the call and sighed, rubbing her face.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Livia asked, grabbing a piece of fruit and heading to her room. Reden nodded and sighed, pushing her mug away.

~

An hour later, Reden packed a small bag and headed out to Jack’s apartment. When she knocked on the door, it opened almost instantly. Jack stood behind it, grinning. His black hair was shaggy and a mess and his green eyes held lust, though whether it was honestly for her or not, she wasn’t sure.

“Hey, babe.” He said, pulling her in and kissing her. Reden kissed him back and broke away, giving him a small smile.

“Hey.” She said. Jack shut the door and went to the kitchen as a timer went off. She raised an eyebrow, confused, because her boyfriend never used his oven, so she was shocked when she saw his oven door open and he pulled out a pan of chicken. “What-What is all this?”

Reden glanced around with a chuckle and saw two glasses of wine with a bucket of chocolate dipped strawberries next to it. Jack looked at her as he set the pan down and said, “Huh? Oh, Just...Something my, um, sister told me I should do for you.”

He gave a shrug and stabbed a piece of chicken, putting it on a plate. He scooped out a spoonful of mashed potatoes and plopped a biscuit next to it. Reden bit her lip and smiled as she watched him. He picked up the plate, and a glass of wine, and went to her, then passed her, going to the coffee table and Reden’s smile dropped, fast. She sighed and made her plate before joining him on the couch.

“So, how is work?” She asked, cutting her chicken and taking a small bite. She glanced at Jack as he basically shoveled his food into his mouth. She shook her head, slightly and stared down at her plate.

“It’s work? I’m a fucking data analyst, babe. It’s fucking boring.” Jack said, sipping the wine. Reden shrugged.

“Well, you don’t really talk to me about work, so…” She said, picking at her food. Jack glanced at her.

“What’s wrong? Are you not hungry?” He asked.He sat back, becoming visibly annoyed as he said, “Did you eat with Liv already?”

“No, I didn’t.” She said.

“So you’re not hungry then? Baby, why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have done all this if you weren’t gonna eat it.” Jack said, starting to get annoyed. Reden rolled her eyes and sat back.

“I didn’t know you were going to do this, Jack. I’m in a funk and I’m not that hungry. I’m sorry.” Reden said. Jack shook his head and finished his food.

“Whatever...So...Do you wanna go watch some movies or something on Netflix?” He asked, finishing his wine. Reden nodded and pushed her plate away.

“Sure, babe.” She said, trying her hardest to fake her enthusiasm. Jack nodded and took both their plates to the sink as Reden went back to the bedroom and laid out on the bed, mentally preparing herself for a night of dissatisfaction.

~

Sometime in the middle of the night, a loud, sudden snort from Jack startled Reden awake, just as she was about to fall asleep. She sighed and rubbed her face before turning over and reaching for her phone. She turned down the brightness so she wouldn’t wake Jack, and looked at the glaring 3:30 that stared back at her. Reden sighed and opened her phone, wiggling out of Jack’s arms and trying to keep the blanket over her chest as she scrolled through her messenger to see who was online. She was happy to see the green dot by Niall’s name and chewed her lip, debating on whether or not to send him a text to see if he was up.

She decided to, sending a simple, ‘Hey’ before scrolling through Facebook and Instagram. After a while, her phone buzzed and the notification of Niall’s response appeared at the top of her phone. Reden smiled and tapped on it seeing his response.

* _ Hey. What ya doin up so late? _ * It read. Reden’s heart gave a small flutter, but she soon calmed herself down, screaming all the negative things she’d always thought in her head.

* _ Can’t sleep. Why are YOU up so late? :P _ * She replied.

* _ Ha :P Still a bit jet lagged, innit? You alright?* _

* _ Fine. Just can’t sleep. Jack snores way too goddamn loud. _ *

* _ Who’s Jack? _ * The question sent her heart into her stomach; She’d never once mentioned Jack to Niall. Out of all the times they were together, she never once told him she had a boyfriend. Reden covered her face, dropping her phone on her chest and sighed, giving a small groan. She took a breath then picked up her phone again and tried to word her response casually.

* _ My boyfriend. Didn’t I tell you about him? I thought I did. _ *  _ Fucking liar. _ She thought.

* _ Nah, you didn’t. It’s alright. :) How long have you been together? _ * Because it was through text and she couldn’t hear his voice, the mean, nasty, vicious voices in her head went off like alarms.

_ He doesn’t care.  _ The thought popped in her mind.  _ He’s just being polite. Why the fuck would he care if you have a boyfriend? _

_ It’s not like he’s disappointed? He doesn’t like you anyway. _ Another thought wormed its way in. Reden just kept typing, trying to get through the conversation.

* _ Um, about 4 months or so? _ *

* _ Oh. Alright. _ * Reden shook her head and slipped out of the bed, grabbing her shirt and panties, pulling them both on before grabbing her bag and digging through it for a small blue case and a lighter. She went out onto Jack’s porch and plopped in a chair, pulling out a joint and lighting it. She inhaled, deeply and sighed out the smoke, eyes closed as she let her mean, self-hating thoughts into her mind. Her phone buzzed again. * _ So what did your friend say about tomorrow night? Are you both coming? _ *

The message made a few thoughts go away as she smiled and responded. * _ Yeah, she’s down. What time? Who all is gonna be there? _ *

* _ Just a few friends. Nat and Kate from the other day. I’m doing a little engagement dinner for them. _ *

* _ Awe. That’s sweet. What time is it at? _ *

* _ Probably around 6 or so? You can come early if you want. I don’t mind. Your friend’s a fucking riot from what I remember! Haha! _ * Reden giggled and rolled her eyes.

* _ Oh, so you just want me around to bring Livia too, then. I get your game now, Horan. ;P _ * 

* _ Dammit! You got me. ;) _ * Reden giggled and shook her head and she huffed out another puff of smoke. She sat there for a moment, trying to think of something clever to say back to keep the conversation going, but before she could, Niall sent something. * _ I think I’ma try to get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow night, yeah? _ *

* _ Yeah. I’ll be there. _ *

* _ Y’know if you want you can bring your boyfriend too. I’d like to meet him. _ * Reden let her head fall back and sighed.

“Seriously,” she said, softly.

* _ I’ll see what he has going on. Otherwise, it’ll just be me and Liv. :) _ *

* _ Alright. Well, hope you get to sleep soon. Night. _ * Reden didn’t respond, only locked her phone and finished her joint before going back inside. She looked at Jack sleeping, really taking her spot over once she left, and began to pick up her things, got dressed and wrote a note to leave on his nightstand before she left. She hightailed it home and prayed Livia was in a story induced coma, asleep at her laptop.

~

For most of the next day, Reden ignored and avoided talking to Jack, trying to focus on her pictures and getting ready for that night. Much to her delight, Livia had an early day at the office and was gone until around 5 when she burst through the door with at least 3 huge bags and shoved them at Reden.

“Whoa! Livia…What the f-?” Reden jumped as the bags descended on her and Livia tugged her laptop away, closing it and setting it on the table. “What the fuck are you doing? What-?”

“Come on! Get up! Try these on!” Livia squealed, giving a little wiggle and a bounce, pulling her friend up and down to her room.

“Hey!” Reden shouted. Livia stopped and turned to her. Reden gave a small chuckle and said, “Dude...What the fuck?”

“Clothes! For tonight! Come on! Whatever you don’t want to wear, I’ll take. Just choose one!” Livia said, beaming. Reden closed her eyes and shook her head, giving a sigh and a chuckle.

“Liv...What are you doing? I have plenty of stuff to wear tonight.” Reden said, giving the bags a quick look through.

“You need something new and sexy, okay?” Livia said, guiding her friend into her own room. “You try these on, I’m going to shower. Elena’s coming over in about an hour to do your makeup and curl your hair. I’m probably gonna have her do mine too, but I-”

“Livia!” Reden called. “Dude. I’m trying to impress him, yeah, but not like this. I can wear a dress from my closet and mousse my hair.”

Livia crossed her arms and sighed. “Well, Elena is gonna do my makeup and she’s going to do yours. Can you at least give me that?” She asked. Reden gave her a look before cracking a smile and sighed, shifting the bags.

“Fine. But I’m doing my own hair.” Reden said, setting the bags down on her bed. Livia smirked.

“How has he seen it?” She asked. Reden glanced back at her confused.

“What?” She asked.

“Up, down, curly, straight. How?” Livia asked. Reden sighed.

“Uh, up, probably? Like I always wear it?” She said. Livia went and sat on Reden’s bed as she pulled out a few dresses and looked them over with a shrug.

“Okay, look...You do your own hair, but can I make a suggestion?” Livia asked, sweetly. Reden gave her a look as she went through the rest of the contents in the bags.

“What?”

“Just straighten it and wear it down. All night. You have gorgeous hair and it’s long! Please?!” Livia pleaded. Reden giggled and gave her a look before saying, “Do you want me to be with Niall or watch me be with Niall?”

“Be with him, duh. Cause you’ll tell me everything anyway so I get what I want either way.” Livia said, with a satisfied smirk. Reden giggled and shook her head.

“God...Will you get out of here and let me get ready?” Reden said, pushing at her a little as she put the clothes away, leaving out a black and maroon hi-low dress spread out on her bed. Livia knew that Reden hoped she didn’t notice it as she shoved the bags into her friend’s arms, but she did and Livia happily left with a smirk on her face.

~

Both women showered and changed before Elena showed up. Livia had just put in the last curler in her hair as Elena sat her sister down to do her makeup.

“Ellie, please don’t go overboard? Just something simple and cute.  _ Please _ .” Reden begged. Elena gave her a look.

“...God...Killjoy…” Elena mumbled, flashing Reden a smirk. Reden giggled and closed her eyes to let Elena work. “So...How exactly did you get invited to Niall Horan’s house for dinner?”

“Not just a dinner, E. An engagement dinner party for his friends,” Livia said. With her eyes closed, Reden still made a face at Livia.

“Thank you. For that, Liv.” Reden said. Elena made a  _ tss _ sound and gave Reden’s face a small smack to put it back in place. Reden jumped slightly and moved her head back. “And to answer your question, boo, he called me for a shoot yesterday and when I took him home, he invited me. Plain and simple.”

“So, he’s invited you over to meet his friends?” Elena teased, casting a glance back at Livia as she swept eyeshadow across Reden’s lid.

“With Livia. He invited her too.” Reden said. For a moment, she got brave and said, “Even invited Jack…”

Both Livia and Elena looked at each other before exclaiming, “ _ What?! _ ”

Reden jumped and opened her eyes. “What?”

“He invited Jack? Are you kidding?” Elena asked. Reden shrugged.

“Yeah,” Reden said, realizing what she’d said and not wanting to go down that road since she hadn’t even told Livia yet that she ended things with him. The two friends stared at Reden for a moment before Livia said, “So...I’m not going then.”

Reden sighed and rubbed her temples. “God...He’s not coming, Liv.” Reden said, giving her a look.

“Thank God,” Livia said, breathing a sigh of relief and giving a snicker. Elena shook her head and went back to work.

“Why didn’t you invite him then? If he gave an invite to Jack too?” Elena asked, tossing a blonde strand of hair out of her face. Reden nearly shook as she restrained herself for chewing on her lip.

“Um, because I didn’t tell Niall I had a boyfriend until last night...When he invited him?” Reden said.

“I thought you were at Jack’s last night?” Livia asked.

“I was...I couldn’t sleep and I ended up texting him.”

“Jesus Christ, Rede…” Livia said, shaking her head as she laid back on the couch.

“What? It slipped my mind. And I wasn’t about to tell him I had a boyfriend. He didn’t need to know about Jack...At the time…” Reden paused not hearing a sound from either friend and knew they were exchanging looks. “Shut up.”

Reden crossed her arms and sighed as Elena finished her face and moved on to Livia. As Elena did Livia’s makeup, Reden’s phone began buzzing non stop on the counter as she finished getting ready in her room; Jewelry, shoes, and any other accessories she debated on. Finally, Elena couldn’t take any more of the buzzing and scooped up the phone and swiped to answer.

“Oh, my God, Jack. What the fuck do you want? Reden’s busy…” Elena said, irritated.

“* _ I don’t give a fuck! Put her on! I’ve been trying to fucking call her all fucking day! _ *” Jack shouted. Elena’s eyes widened in anger and shock and glanced at Livia before shifting her body weight to launch into a rant of her own.

The second Reden heard Elena say Jack’s name her heart began pounding and she rushed out to grab the phone from her. But Elena stopped her, keeping her at arm’s length as she fought with her, screaming into the phone at Jack.

“Well, I  _ do _ give a fuck, bitch! Don’t talk to me like that! You’re hounding her and she’s not answering your calls so fuck off for a while and let her call you back when she wants!” Elena shouted. Reden chased her around the kitchen hollering at her to give her the phone and to shut up. Elena was having too much trouble keeping the phone pressed to her ear as she avoided Reden and put the call on speaker, only spurring Reden to shout louder and beg her for the phone. “You’re not going to get away with this for much longer,  _ Jack _ . She’s my best friend and frankly, we don’t like how you treat her. So either fix your attitude or we  _ will _ convince her to break up with you! Let her go to the dinner and fuck. Off!”

“* _ Oh! Like that’s a fucking threat?! She’s already fucking done it! Why the  _ fuck _ do you think I’ve been calling! _ *” Reden stopped chasing Elena as Elena stopped as well and looked at Reden, Livia giving a loud gasp and covering her mouth in shock. In the silence between the women, Jack kept talking. “* _ Oh, she didn’t tell you? Yeah. She fucking left a note,  _ a fucking note _ and left me last night in the middle of the night! A fucking note, Elena! Now, let me fucking talk to her! _ *”

“She’ll call you back.” Was all Elena said before ending the call and sliding it back to Reden as she stared at her. “Why didn’t you tell us, Rede?”

Reden sighed and scratched at her temple before letting her hand drop and slap against her thigh.

“Because I needed to work through it myself? I don’t know!” Reden said. She slipped into the chair at the island and sighed.

“What happened, Reden?” Livia asked from her chair in the middle of the room. Reden took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing on the wall in front of her, trying to gather her thoughts.

“He invited me over last night and he made dinner,” Reden said. Elena gave a snort and Reden looked at her. “I know. I was shocked too.”

“He actually cooked for you?” Livia asked, shocked.

“Just chicken and like mashed potatoes,” Reden said. “He had wine and strawberries and I thought it was going to actually be a good night. Then he just got all butthurt when I wouldn’t eat cause I wasn’t hungry and bitched at me for not telling him when he never told me he made food.”

“God, he is such an ass…” Elena mumbled, shaking her head and sliding a hand over her eyes in irritation.

“And, what? The sex wasn’t good either?” Livia asked, rolling her eyes. Reden shook her head.

“No. And it was over super quick and he just turned over and fucked around on his phone until he fell asleep, as usual,” Reden said.

“And how exactly does Niall fit into this?” Elena asked, looking up at her. “Was it after the text?”

“Yeah. But it wasn’t  _ because _ of Niall...I mean, yeah, maybe it was, but only to make me see Jack’s a fucking douchebag and I really didn’t want to be with him. I was just with him to be able to say I had a boyfriend. So, I...left him a note saying I was done and to not call me and I broke up with him.” Reden said. There was a long silence that settled on them; Elena stood there for a moment, still staring at Reden before beginning to pack up her things quietly. Livia glanced between them before she spoke, “So, now you can take your shot at Niall.”

Reden shot her a look, but it didn’t take long before both she and Elena cracked and all three friends laughed. Elena wished them good luck at the dinner and left, leaving Livia to slip on her shoes and grab her bag and both she and Reden left the house, climbing into Reden’s truck.

~

At the house, Niall and two of his other friends helped him finish cooking and set everything up before Reden and her friend got there so they could get ready for Nat and Kate when they showed up. Luckily, he had chef friends who were more than happy to help out and helped him make a damn feast.

“So, who are those other girls that are coming?” One asked as he slid a hand through his dark brown hair. Niall chuckled and glanced at him as he set the table.

“Reden? Yeah, she’s the girl who’s been doin’ m’pictures lately.” Niall said. “The pho’oshoots and all?”

“Ahh. The pretty bird you’ve been caught with?” The other teased, flashing a bright smile at him and winking one of his big brown eyes. Niall smirked at him.

“She’s a good photographer,” Niall said. “And she’s a bit’a craic too. And her friend.”

“And they’re both good looking, then?” Brown Eyes said.

“Fuck off, Mark.” Niall laughed, making Mark and Brown Hair laugh as well. “She’s fit and her friend, I t’ink, would be perfect for you, Will.”

Will turned to him and smirked. “Yeah? Alright. Well, I guess they’re cool.” Will said. Mark snickered as he put a pan of meat in the oven to stay warm. Will smirked and finished decorating the cake before putting it in the fridge.

“So, uh…” Will wiped off his hands on the towel over his shoulder and made his way over to Niall, casting a glance at Mark. “Are you gonna go for it, yeah?”

Niall gave him a look and shoved at him playfully, Will giving a deep laugh as he stumbled away.

“Nah, mate. She’s just a friend.” Niall said, grabbing his glass and sipping the amber liquid. “Besides, she’s got a boyfriend.”

“Ah. Tough luck, mate.” Will said, giving him a teasing pat on the back. “From the pictures, she  _ does _ look quite fit.”

Niall chuckled and shrugged before saying, “Jus’ don’t go grabbing at ‘er. Be fucking respectful, yeh beast.”

Will held up his hands in a fake innocence and said, “Me? A beast? Mate!”

Niall rolled his eyes and Mark cackled in the kitchen.

“Fuck off, you!” Will laughed and shouted at Mark, only making him laugh harder. Niall stood there watching his friends go back and forth, giving a few chuckles. In his pocket, his phone buzzed and he took it out and smiled as Reden’s text came through telling him they were at the gate.

~


	5. Fire Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling you don't have to hold it  
> You don't have to be afraid  
> You can go ahead and unload it  
> 'Cause you know it'll be okay  
> Fire away

Niall buzzed the girls in and Reden drove up to park and they went to the door and knocked. Livia wiggled with excitement and tugged on the hem of her dress. Reden glanced at her and chuckled.

“Liv. Chill.” Reden said, quietly. Livia giggled and said, “This is just so exciting.”

Reden laughed and shook her head as the door opened and Niall’s brilliant smile greeted them, practically making Reden melt as Livia grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

“Hey. Good ta see yeh.” Niall said, giving both girls a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Niall lingered a bit on Reden, giving her hand a small squeeze before leading them into the living room where Mark and Will already were drinking and hollering. “Oi! Lads!”

The two men turned and smirked at the girls as they came over.

“Reden, these are two of m’mates; Mark and Will,” Niall said, pointing to each of them, respectively, and picking up his drink again. “Lads, this is Reden and her friend, uh, Livia.”

Will nodded at Niall and then looked at Livia as she said hello to Mark. Niall chuckled and nodded, silently telling him this was the friend he told him about. Will stepped over to Livia and gave her a charming smile, his blue eyes almost sparkling at her.

“Hey. Livia?” Will asked. Livia nodded and smiled. “Hiya. Will.”

“Hi.” She said, giving him a small hug as he kissed her cheek before they descended into conversation.

“So, where’s Nat and Kate?” Reden asked stepping back after she had said her hello’s, unconsciously staying close to Niall.

“They should be here soon,” Niall said, checking his watch. Almost on cue, the doorbell rang and Niall chuckled, setting down his drink and going to the door. There was a commotion and happy exclamations from the door before Niall returned with Nat and Kate, who were both beaming. Mark and Will turned as they approached and hollered out their congratulations and hugged them both.

“Hey! Reden, right?” Kate said when she spotted her. Reden smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. Hi. Congrats, Kate.” She said. Kate giggled and hugged her.

“Love, the pictures are amazing! We love them! Thank you so much.” Kate said, giving Reden’s cheek a kiss.

“Thank you. I’m glad you guys like them.” Reden said. “Oh, uh, Kate, this is my best friend, Livia. Liv, this is Kate.”

The women exchanged very happy hellos and hugs.

“Livia, this is my fiance, Nat. Honey, this is Reden’s friend, Livia.” Kate said, taking Nat’s arm as he approached. Nat smiled at the two.

“Alright. Nice to meet you.” Nat said, giving Livia a hug and then one to Reden with, “Good to see you again, Reden.”

Reden smiled. “You too.” She said. Niall called out for drink requests and the madness began

~

Dinner went off, full of laughter and teasing between everyone. Shortly after dessert, Kate and Nat headed back home, needing to catch an early flight the next day. Mark took off shortly after them, leaving Will and Niall with Reden and Livia. The group continued the night with a few games and plenty more drinks. Somewhere around 9, Reden’s phone buzzed on the kitchen counter as Niall made another drink for Livia. He glanced around, looking for the source of the buzzing and picked up Reden’s phone.

“Hey. Reden. It’s Jack. Yeh want it?” he called into the madness in the other room. Reden didn’t look at him, but said ‘Sure’, thinking he had said something about Jack Daniels and was offering it to her. Niall shrugged and finished off the drink as he headed back into the room. “Wan’ me to answer? He might hang up soon.”

“Yeah,” Reden said, again not paying attention. Niall swiped to answer the call and said, “Hey, mate. Hang on, she’s right here.”

“* _Who the fuck is this?! Where’s Reden?! Are you the asshole she left me for?! Let me fucking talk to her!_ *” Jack screamed into the phone. Niall stopped and scrunched up his face.

“Whoa, mate, yeh need ta calm down,” Niall said. Will looked up and furrowed his brow as he watched Niall.

“Who’s that, then?” Will asked, seeing Niall visibly upset. Reden and Livia turned, Reden’s eyes going wide as she realized Niall had her phone and who must have called.

“Oh, god…” Reden rushed at him and took the phone from him as Jack continued with his profane rant. “Jack...Jack...Jack, shut the fuck up for a second! Jesus!”

Niall and Will watched her, shocked, while Livia pinched the bridge of her nose, swearing a blue streak at Jack under her breath. Reden glanced at the others before quickly stepping out onto the patio and continued screaming back at Jack. Will nudged Niall and nodded to the other room, then spoke quietly to Livia and the trio left. But Niall couldn’t quite seem to pull himself away, angry with this Jack kid for yelling at him when he did nothing wrong and for seeming to continue to yell like that at Reden, and worried for Reden, seeing the distress and tears on her face. After a while, Livia pulled him away.

“So they broke up?” Niall asked as Livia came up on his side. Livia nodded and took his arm, guiding him into the other room.

“Yeah. Apparently last night. He’s been calling her all day. We had a moment at home before we left.” Livia said.

“He sounds like a twat.” Will said, knocking back the rest of his drink and looking through his cards before setting a white one face down.

“Trust me, he’s so much worse,” Livia said, giving Will a look. “He ignores her when he’s with her, he doesn’t care about her feelings and he only cares about himself and his career and brings her down on her photos every time it’s brought up. Me and Elena fucking hate him.”

Livia sighed and sat back down, grabbing the two white cards on the table in front of her and looking them over.

“Why didn’t she leave him before?” Niall asked, stealing another glance out.

“Niall…” He turned to her as Livia looked at him. “Every. Fiber of our being. Goes into not asking her questions about him. Not only is she just as stubborn as us, she thought she was in love with him. Once you’re in love, you can be blinded by their faults and we stopped trying when she got with the kid.”

“That’s quick.” Will chuckled. Livia rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, please. He was trying to get with her for at least 6 months before she gave in and went out with him. We told her not to, but he was the only guy that gave her any attention and made her feel good about herself for once.” Livia said, slapping down a white card and sliding a black card to Will. Niall raised an eyebrow. She looked at Niall again and said, “Just give her a minute. Let her finish the call and let her cool down. If you want to talk to her then, be my guest. I’m not touching it until tomorrow morning. I know how she gets.”

Niall nodded and picked up his cards as Will cracked a joke and they got back into the game.

~

Another hour later, Will and Livia had disappeared somewhere leaving Niall alone as he decided to start cleaning up a bit from the games. He put the last game in the cabinet and shut it, then turned to look out onto the patio. Reden was standing on the deck still, leaning on the railing. Niall went to the door and slid it open gently, taking a minute to watch her before stepping out and going to her.

“Hey.” He said, softly, leaning on the railing beside her. Reden didn’t look at him, just kept staring into the darkness of the rest of the backyard. Niall watched her for a moment, then looked away, letting her speak in her own time.

“I’m sorry.” She said, finally.

“Yeh don’t need ta be,” Niall said. Reden sighed and pushed herself off the railing to sit on the bench nearby, Niall doing the same and taking a seat next to her.

“I do. I should have left my phone in the car so he couldn’t call. I should have kept it with me so I could decline it…” She paused. “I probably shouldn’t have even come tonight.”

“Why? Because’a him? Tha’s not a reason. He’s a twat.” Niall said. Reden shook her head and sniffed, wiping her face. Now that she was in more light, Niall saw her eyes almost rubbed raw and cleaned of her eye makeup. She attempted to clean it off, not wanting to leave smudges, but there were still traces of it that dotted her face.

“Well, I kind of fucked the mood now,” she said.

“Not really.” He said softly, touching her arm and prompting her to turn to him. He chuckled and said, “Livia and Will disappeared.”

Reden gave a wet giggle and shook her head. “I knew it would happen eventually. I saw her get all giddy and shit when she saw him.” She said. Niall chuckled.

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Niall spoke again.

“Reden.” He paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Why...Why stay wit’ such a twat? The way Livia made it sound, he’s kind of a douche.”

Reden sighed and sat back against the wall. “Because. He made me feel good enough for once…” She said. He watched her in silence until she glanced at him and sat up, launching into the full and complete truth.

“When I said I was insecure the other day? It wasn’t just like an, ‘Oh, she’s prettier than me. I wish I looked like her’ or whatever. It’s a deep-rooted insecurity.” Reden started. “All my life, I’ve questioned everything. If my friends were really my friends, if they actually liked me at all. If I was a good friend, when I got into fights with my friends. If I’m a good daughter cause I would always be doing something wrong at home. If I’m even a good person cause I’m a complete and total fuck up! No matter how many times my friends and family told me I’m a good person, it’ll be okay, you’re beautiful!...I never believed anyone. They’re friends and family; It felt more of an obligation than the truth. If I was really as good a person as they say or as pretty, then why did I never feel good enough? Why could I never get a boyfriend or anyone remotely interested in me and not my body or sex?”

“It seems like tha’s wha’ Jack wan’ed,” Niall said. Reden shrugged.

“Probably. But it was attention. I could say I had a boyfriend, I was in a relationship...He was my first boyfriend since fucking freshman year in high school...12 years ago, Niall. And that relationship? Lasted maybe three months and it was just a puppy type love. It wasn’t anything real.” She said. Reden took a moment, glancing at Niall before confessing, “I like you, Niall. Like...I grew to legit fall in love with you as a fan and now that I’ve actually met you and actually spend time with you...I think I’m really honestly in love with you, because you’re such a good, pure person and it kills me because I don’t feel good enough to even _want_ a chance. You can date prettier, better celebrities or your friends back home. So why would you even think of liking me at all or even want to be around me or a friend?...These are my insecurities I live with every day, Niall. I can hide it behind a bubbly personality or the camera, but inside? I’m full of self-loathing and self-hate and I constantly tear myself down because I think I deserve it.”

A full and heavy silence sat between them for a long time as Reden wiped the tears that streamed down her face as she spoke. All manner of thoughts and feelings rushed through her; She kicked herself more times than she could count for even saying anything to him. She wanted to just say ‘I need to go’ and rush off without another word. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and just cling to him. But the voices came back yet again.

 _You. Dumb. Bitch._ One thought popped up.

 _What the fuck are you doing? Why would you tell him any of this?! Good job, dumbass. Now you’ve really fucked yourself over and you’re done. Just get up and leave and never talk to the kid again._ Another, more violent and louder thought screamed at her. Reden shifted on the bench, prompting Niall to reach a hand to her cheek. Reden jumped at the touch and looked at him as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Reden kissed him back, all those voices quieting for a moment. They broke away as a small smile spread across her face, one coming from Niall as well. He gave a soft chuckle and sat back, shifting.

“Look, I...I mean yeh did just finish wit’ Jack. I don’ wan’ yeh ta rush inta anything.” Niall said, gently. Reden looked at him. He looked at her and said, with a smile, “I wouldn’t mind seeing where t’ings could go. All those t’ings yeh said about yehrself? Love, i’s all in yehr head. I don’ t’ink of yeh as any o’tha’. I never did. I t’ink yeh’re a genuine person and yeh really care. Clearly, odderwise yeh wouldn’t be so...I dunno, emotional? About these t’ings.”

Reden wiped her face and nodded. Niall slid an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Reden sighed against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He kissed her temple before letting her go and saying, “Go get some rest, love. Take a few days and then we can talk, yeah?”

Reden pulled away and nodded, wiping her face once more. “Thank you. I’m sorry, Niall. I-” Niall stopped her and kissed her softly once more.

“Jus’ go, love.” He said softly. “And don’ worry about it, yeah?”

Reden nodded and smiled. They both stood and Reden said, “Um, do you have any idea where Will and Livia went?”

Niall chuckled and nodded. “Probably the guest room. Will’s stayin’ wit’ me for the week.” He said. They both went back inside and much to Will and Livia’s dismay, broke up their little handsy session, Reden practically dragging Livia out of the room. She gave Niall a small smile and a soft ‘Bye’ before guiding, pushing rather, Livia out of the house and to the car. Niall sighed and rubbed his face as he leaned against the wall, Will poking his head out to look at him.

“Well?” Will asked.

“Well, what?” Niall asked, looking at him.

“What happened?” He asked, stepping forward to lean against the doorframe, still shirtless. Niall chuckled and shook his head.

“Mate...Nothing ‘appened. She broke up wit’ her boyfriend. ’M not gonna make a move on her right now. She needs time ta heal.” Niall said. Will scoffed and shook his head giving him a smirk.

“Well, you go on and do that, bruv. Meanwhile, I got her friend’s number and I’m seeing her again tomorrow.” Will said with a cheeky grin. Niall laughed and said, “Bruv, yeh’re leavin’ at the end of the week... Did ya tell her tha’?”

Will shrugged. “I’ll figure something out.” He said with a chuckle. Niall snickered and shook his head, giving his friend a playful shoulder shove.

“Well, I’m going ta bed. I’ll see yeh tomorrow.” Niall said, making his way to the stairs and up to his room.

~

When Reden and Livia got home, Livia hurried to the bathroom and Reden smirked as she heard the shower running. She shook her head and chuckled, slowly making her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, then to her room where she plopped down on her bed and sighed, tugging her laptop to her. She took a sip from her mug then set it down as she clicked open her picture folder to scroll through her progress. While she still had pictures from work to do, she split her time between work and Niall’s pictures, which she still had yet to finish them all.

As she clicked through, seeing his smiling, happy face only made her chest hurt even more than it did. Her head, her stomach, everything hurt. From the screaming match with Jack to her breakdown moments before Niall came out and then her unloading of everything to him, she was thoroughly exhausted. Reden shook her head before shutting her laptop and changing from the dress and high heels into a comfy pair of sweats and a sports bra. She tied up her hair in relief, happy to finally have it off her face after all night, and flopped back down in bed, snuggling back into the mattress.

Reden lay there for a while, just letting her body relax and her mind wander, until she heard the water turn off and the squeak of Livia’s shower door as she got out. Reden sat there and waited, then Livia popped in, wrapped up in a towel as she ran a towel through her hair.

“Hey,” Livia said, lightly, watching her friend carefully. Reden slowly opened her eyes and looked over at her.

“Hey,” Reden said back. Her lips cracked into a smirk and she continued, “So...You like Will then?”

Livia giggled and skipped over and sat herself at the end of Reden’s bed, making her sit up and cross her legs.

“Hey, I can’t help it, okay? His accent and his charm does something to me.” Livia said, with a giddy giggle. Reden snickered and shook her head.

“Now do you understand? That’s how I feel about Niall.” Reden said, leaning back against her pillows. Livia nodded.

“I get it now. I’m sorry.” Livia said, almost in a teasing manner, but Reden knew she meant it. Livia chuckled and sat back against the footboard as she played with her still damp hair. “So, what happened?”

Livia looked up at her friend and waited. Reden closed her eyes and sighed, taking a moment before sitting up and looking at Livia.

“I..Told him everything,” Reden said, holding out her hands, briefly. Livia raised an eyebrow.

“Everything being…” Livia prompted.

“Everything being everything. That I’m unbelievably insecure, about why I’m insecure…” She paused and gave her friend a sideways glance before she finished, “That I’m in love with him?”

Livia blinked at her. “Please tell me you’re joking.” She said, loudly. Reden shook her head. Livia sighed and covered her face.

“Reden!” Livia shouted, her voice partially muffled by her hands. Livia looked up and sighed. “Well, what did he say when you told him?”

“He...Didn’t really say anything at first...Then…” A smile pricked at her lips making Livia tilt her head in interest as he eyes were fixed on her best friend. Reden looked up at Livia and she said, “He might have kissed me?”

“What kind of kiss?” Livia asked, her voice neutral as well as her face. Reden scoffed and gave her a look. “I need to hear you say it so I can properly freak out and be happy for you. Do this _one_ thing for me please?!”

Reden chuckled and she said, “He kissed me, Livia. A real kiss...On my lips?”

Livia screeched and flew at Reden, wrapping her arms around her neck as they both descended into laughter. Suddenly, Livia sat up, making Reden jumped, slightly.

“What?” Reden asked, with a soft chuckle.

“Wait...So...What happened then? Are you together?” She asked, composing herself and sitting back. Reden shook her head.

“No. He said he didn’t want me to rush into things after I just broke up with Jack. He said he’d call me in a few days.” Reden said. Livia nodded and smiled as she gave her another hug before climbing off the bed.

“Well, I’m glad something worked out for you, babe,” Livia said. “And I cannot thank you enough for bringing me tonight…”

Livia stopped at the door and gave her friend a sly smirk. Reden giggled.

“What exactly happened with you and Will?” Reden asked.

“Unlike you, I don’t kiss and tell…” Livia teased, sticking her tongue out at her. Reden wrinkled her nose at Livia and giggled. “But I also don’t get a guys number and not tell you, so...There’s that. Ta.”

Livia tossed her head back as she said ‘Ta’ and took off to her room to settle herself for the night. Reden shook her head and giggled, settling back under her blankets and grabbing her phone to plug it in. She opened it to check on a few apps, then stared at her messages, wanting desperately to text Niall and thank him for the night and to tell him good night, but she stopped herself and locked her phone, resolving to just let things lie for once and happen on their own.

Reden grabbed her remote and turned on her TV, watching a season or two of her favorite cooking shows before she turned it off and settled herself to fall asleep. While her mind was still buzzing with worry, thoughts swirling all around her head, she tried to quell the voices until the next day. For once she wanted a peaceful sleep to bring her to tomorrow when she had to deal with her bullshit still, but for now, she didn’t care and just wanted sleep. Slowly, she drifted off into a dead sleep until her alarm went off the next morning to wake her.

~


	6. On The Loose: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll jump on that flight  
> And meet you that night  
> And make you tear up the room
> 
> She loves when everybody's watching  
> She knows the way her body moves  
> She loves the way they all crawl back when she says  
> She loves nobody else but you

The next day, Reden woke, to her surprise, around 2 in the afternoon. Thankfully it was a Saturday, but that didn’t stop her mind from temporarily freaking out that she was beyond late for work, but it passed when she took a minute and processed everything. She sighed and let herself fall back onto her pillows again, grabbing her phone to scroll through her notifications. She was happy to see a text from Niall, but her heart sank when she read that he had to leave that night for a TV interview the next day. While she pouted at her phone for a moment, she replied that she understood and teased him about not forgetting her before rolling out of bed to shower and find Livia.

As Reden finished her hair, wrapping it up in a clip, she started to call out to Livia to see if she was up or even at home, when she heard distant barking and laughing, accompanied by a voice she didn’t quite recognize along with Livia’s. Reden pulled on a sweater as she walked out to the backyard to find Livia and Will playing with Rooker. More Will than Livia, who sat on the bench off to the side as Will got down and dirty alongside Rooker. Reden let out a soft giggle, leaning against the wall of the house as she watched them. Finally, Rooker caught sight of her and barked loudly, bounding toward her, mud flying from his hair.

“Ah, ah! Rooker! No!” Reden said, stepping back and holding up a hand. Rooker slid to a stop and whined, dancing around wanting to say hello to his Sissy. Reden giggled and scratched his head. “What the fuck did you do to my dog?”

Livia turned when Rooker started for her, and she stood, going to Will as he picked himself off the ground. She giggled and said, “I came out to water. Rooker got caught in a water fight. Sorry, babe.”

Reden shook her head and sighed. “It’s okay. It’s been a while since he could play in the water.” She said with a giggle.

“Sorry. I kind of instigated it.” Will said, draping an arm around Livia’s shoulders. “I’ll clean him off, promise.”

Reden nodded and looked at him. “If you could?” She teased. She tossed a ball across the yard and Rooker took off.

“What are you doing here anyway, Will?” Reden asked. Will took on a fake look of offense and pressed a hand to his chest.

“What? You don’t want me here? What would Niall have to say?” He said dramatically, sending Livia into a giggle fit. Will snickered and glanced at her as Reden gave a chuckle as well.

“I’m sure he’d say the same thing.” Reden teased at him. Will shrugged and dropped his hand.

“Probably. He was giving me shit last night even.” Will said with a chuckle. Reden nodded and chewed her lip, slightly.

“Did he say anything else?” Reden asked, trying not to seem too keen, but Will knew exactly where she was going with her question. He gave a soft chuckle and said, “Don’t worry, love. He was really respectful and understanding.”

Livia looked between the two, focusing more on Reden.

“Well, he said he’ll be gone for about a week or so, so who knows?” Reden said with a half smile and a shrug. Livia sighed and shook her head as Will opened his mouth to say something else, but Reden stopped him, with a sharp inhale and turning her head to glance around. “Um, have you guys eaten? I was thinking about going over to Stacks for lunch?”

Livia nodded. “Yeah, we had sandwiches already.” She said. Reden nodded.

“Alright. Well, um...I’ll see you guys in a bit then.” She said, giving a forced sweet smile and walking back inside. Once the door shut, Livia sighed, heavily and grabbed the hose to wash off Rooker.

“What’s wrong with her? Niall isn’t a dick, he’s not just gonna brush her off and ignore her?” Will asked, slightly concerned. Livia shook her head, grabbing Rooker’s collar and looked up at Will.

“She seriously loves the kid. She’s a huge fan and she feels like she’s fucking up left and right.” Livia said. “Believe me, I’ve tried to help her out of her own thoughts, but they’re persistent...She just needs some time to relax and think rationally. She just really doesn’t want to screw up any kind of relationship she can have with him.”

“Even if it’s just as a friend?” Will asked, plainly as they both started rubbing off the mud from Rooker’s hair. Livia nodded and said, “She just wants to be around him. I cannot tell you how many times she’s said that she just wants to be his friend and talk to him. Obviously, she wants to like date him and crap, but she’s completely fine with a friendship. She just doesn’t want to chase him off, which I always tell her she’s a good person and very friendly. She just never believes us.”

Will looked at her. “She’s honestly that insecure?” He asked, shocked. Livia shut off the hose as Rooker shook the water off himself and trotted inside as Livia and Will followed to grab him and dry him off.

“Yeah,” Livia said. “She’s always been like that. Look, she’s a very complicated person. Just...Reassurance and maybe talking to Niall might help.”

Livia gave a shrug and tossed the towel away to let Rooker run through the house.

“She didn’t seem like it last night,” Will said softly, more to himself. Livia nodded.

“She has that effect,” Livia said. She gave a smile and took Will’s hand. “She’ll be fine. She’s probably going to go out on a shoot after she eats...Which means...We’ve got a bit of time alone…”

Will smirked and followed her as Livia took off to her room, giggling madly, Will chasing her down.

~

Livia was right and Reden took off down to San Diego to get some shots along the beach and visit her aunt. When she got back that night, she couldn’t help but mess with Livia and Will, as she heard them in her locked bedroom. Livia shouted a quick ‘Night’ before they both quieted, but kept going. Reden chuckled and shook her head as she slipped under her blankets, calling for Rooker who happily bounced up onto the bed and snuggled up by her legs. She smiled and pet his head before lying back and quickly falling asleep.

About a month later, Niall finally came back and surprised her at the studio. When he walked in, Lucy was delighted to see him, asking if he was there to book another shoot, then immediately brought him to the back studio where Reden was in the middle of a fashion shoot for an aspiring model.

“Okay, well, she should be done in just a few minutes,” Lucy said, quietly as they slipped in. “You can wait here if you want.”

Niall smiled and nodded. “Thanks, love.” He whispered, sliding into a spot on the couch. His smile grew as he watched Reden work.

“Awesome, Emily. Awesome. Okay, let’s get a few more shots…” Reden clicked through her pictures before adjusting her lights and adding a few more props. Reden shifted Emily’s arm on the ladder she sat on and tossed her hair over a shoulder before stepping back to assess her model. “I...Think that should work.”

Reden took a few more steps back and clicked away, directing Emily to move her head and change her face before a huge smile came over her as she set down her camera.

“Awesome. These look great, Em. Did you want to try something else?” She asked, going to her and helping her down. Emily smiled as she stepped down and grabbed a nearby jacket, draping it around her bare shoulders. She shook her head and said, “No, I think that’s it. Um, next week we have the shoot on the beach right?”

Reden nodded as she turned off the lights.

“Yeah. Next Tuesday down in Carlsbad. Meet me here around 9 and we can drive down.” Reden said with a smile. Emily nodded and smiled, giving her a quick hug before she excused herself to the dressing room. Niall waited until Reden had turned off the last studio light, flipped on the house lights and turned toward him before he said anything.

“Hey.” It was a simple greeting and he didn’t shout it either. Just loud enough for her to hear. Reden jumped and let out a small yelp, looking at him, startled. It took her a minute to realize he was there before she smiled and went to him. Niall chuckled and stood.

“Oh, my God. What are you doing here?” She asked, burying her face into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist as he chuckled and gave her a tight hug. She looked up at him and smiled.

“I got in this mornin’ and I wan’ed ta see yeh.” He said, ducking his head down to give her a soft, quick kiss. Reden kissed him back and bit her lip, suddenly feeling all giddy about him again.

“I thought I was going to meet you for dinner tonight.” She said. Niall shrugged.

“We can still if ye wan’. I don’ mind.” Niall said. Reden gave him a look and a smirk before letting go of him to finish cleaning up as Niall followed her to sit in a chair closer to her. “Yeh really get inta yehr work, don’ ya?”

Reden chuckled and glanced back at him. “It’s my zone. Once I’m in my zone, it’s over.” She said. Niall chuckled.

“Obviously.” He teased. Reden gave him a look and giggled, softly. She finished cleaning up and exported her work before turning to him again.

“So...Did you want to get something to eat or just...Like, go for a walk or...Something?” Reden scrunched up her face, irritated with herself at how awkward and slightly desperate she sounded, at least to herself. Niall chuckled and shrugged.

“I was gonna head down ta Rodeo and shop ‘round a bit, if yeh wan’ta come,” Niall said. Reden nodded and forced a smile, but in the back of her mind her anxiety slowly started up and it showed, unfortunately, as she grasped her shirt and adjusted it, dusting off her pants and redoing her ponytail to tug back all her wispies as they walked out. Niall glanced at her and chuckled. “Love, yeh look fine. Why’d’ya worry so much?”

Reden gave him a look. “Because if you’re going out to Rodeo, that means someone is going to take pictures, fans or paps, and I don’t want to be labeled as some disheveled and torn up looking woman that was with Niall Horan…” It sounded conceited, she knew that. But it was more embarrassment to her to be mocked in that way and so mercilessly, as she’d seen. Niall gave a soft sigh and leaned against the wall next to her desk.

“If yeh wan’ ta stop at home first…?” He offered. Reden shook her head. She felt herself becoming stubborn and angry, more with herself than him, the anger becoming a vicious circle of many different components.

“No. I…” She stopped. She didn’t want him to get fed up with her and tell her to forget it and he’d call her. But she was slowly beginning to freak out about being seen in public, alone, with him. They were seen when they went hiking as well, but she felt good about herself then and wasn’t as worried with how she looked. The hike was about the photos, not her. But going out right after work, especially to Rodeo? She didn’t want to look the way she did.

“Wha’ if I call Mully ta come along? It’ll look like jus’ an outin’ wit some friends.” He suggested, his voice softer as he leaned closer to her. A small smile spread across her face as she looked up at him. Niall chuckled. “I’ll give him a call. Yeh wan’ta meet me there or take my car?”

“I can meet you. I don’t like leaving my car unless it’s at home. It’s a...Thing...I have.” She said with a sheepish chuckle. Niall nodded and smiled, kissing her cheek and pulling out his phone.

“I’ll wait for yeh outside, yeah?” He said. Reden nodded and watched him leave as he waited for an answer, pressing his phone to his ear. She leaned against the cubicle wall and sighed once he was out of sight.

Get your shit together and fucking grow up… She thought. Reden closed her eyes for a moment, letting her anxiety take over before forcing it back down. She opened her eyes and grabbed her bag, shoving her phone into her back pocket and grabbed her keys before heading up to Lucy’s office to hand in a copy of the photos, then left. Niall was by his car chatting and laughing on the phone with, Reden assumed, Mully. He turned when he heard someone walking toward him, looking to see if it was Reden, and smiled at her when he saw it was.

“Yeah. Alright, Mull. We’ll meet yeh in about an hour, yeah?” Niall pushed himself off the car and took a few steps toward her. “Alright, cheers, mate.”

Niall hung up and went to Reden as she opened the door, tossing her bag inside.

“I t’ought yeh had a truck?” Niall asked, walking over to the little Lexus she was getting into. Reden chuckled.

“I do. This is Liv’s car. Mine’s in the shop and she has the rest of this week off.” Reden said. Niall nodded and smirked.

“Yeh’ve got some good friends.” He said. Reden shrugged.

“More like sisters.” She said, folding her hands on the door and leaning her cheek against them. He smiled and swiped at her cheek, gently.

“Well, Mully’s gonna meet us. He’s jus’ gettin’ out of a movie. Follow me?” He asked. Reden nodded and lifted her head.

“Sure.” She said. Niall tossed her a wink as he went back to his own car, both of them getting in and taking off.

~

Niall and Reden had a time finding parking where they wouldn’t be bombarded when they tried to leave, and walked around for a bit, waiting for Mully. They went in and out of a few shops, bits of flirting here and there but nothing that could be too read into. More often than not, Niall found himself wanting to grab her, wrap his arms around her waist and tickle her or simply take her hand as they walked down the street, but he stopped himself because just as she said she was okay, he still felt it was too soon for him to make a move on her.

As they started to enter another shop, a high pitched squeal was followed by Niall’s name. Reden froze, fearing the shout would attract fans and she’d be swept up in everything that followed. But when they turned, a perky blonde ran up to him and hugged him. Niall blinked in shock.

“Jess? Jess Baker?” Niall asked, with a half smile. The blonde, Jess, let go of him and beamed up at him. Niall chuckled and hugged her again, still in shock. Reden chewed her lip as she looked the girl over.

She looks nice...Love the dress...Definitely smaller than you...And prettier...Gorgeous, actually...And she has amazing blue eyes on top of blonde hair...And she knows him...Awesome . She thought. She shifted, reaching to grip her arm, and watched the pair’s exchange.

“What, uh, what’re yeh doin’ ‘ere?” He asked. Jess giggled and said, “I’m in town for a shoot. It’s so good to see you.”

“Yeah, uh, yeh too. It’s-it’s been a while.” Niall said. His voice was happy at first, surprised to see her here, but then their history came slamming back into him and he was at odds with himself. Jess bit her lip as she smiled and reached a hand up to touch his hair.

“You let it go brown. I always liked it blonde.” She said, with a hint of sweetness and coy in her voice. Niall chuckled.

“You were a brunette when we were together,” Niall stated with a chuckle. It felt like a knife was plunged into Reden’s chest and her body tensed.

She’s an ex. That’s. Fucking. Great. One voice growled in her mind.

And you really think you can compete with that? You’re fucking delusional. Give up now, you dumb bitch . Screamed another. Reden cleared her throat as she looked away, not trying to get their attention, but all of her emotions seemed to jump into her throat at one time. Niall heard the sound and quickly remembered Reden was there and felt immediately guilty. He turned to her and smiled.

“Hey, Reden. This is Jess. She’s…” He’d opened the door and already said she was an ex so there was no hiding it. “Uh, my ex...Um, Jess, this is Reden.”

Jess looked at Reden and flashed a sweet smile, but Reden saw the sneaky, scheming look cross her face. Jess went to her and gave her a quick hug.

“Hi, hun. How do you know Niall?” She asked. Reden gave a faulty smile and said, “Uh, I did his pictures for a magazine and, um, some other things he asked.”

“Oh, you’re a photographer? What magazine do you work for?” Jess asked. Her voice was a sickening sweet and Reden knew this bitch was trouble.

“I don’t work for a magazine, actually. Just a local photo company in Burbank.” Reden said, with a hint of pride. She was proud of her company. It was small and local, while Niall was their biggest account at the moment, but she took pride in her work, no matter what it was or where she worked. Jess looked her over, a flash of disgust in her eyes, if only for a moment.

“Oh. That’s nice.” Jess said. Reden gave a quick smile before Jess turned back to Niall. “So, how long are you here for? I’d love to get dinner maybe and catch up?”

“Uh, I’m ‘ere for a while. Um, ‘M not sure wha’ all I’ve got planned at the moment.” He said with a polite smile. Jess nodded and gave a small shrug.

“Well, what about tonight? I don’t start until tomorrow.” Jess said, trailing a hand down his arm, giving him her sweetest smile. Niall chuckled and said, “Actually, I’ve already got dinner plans wit Reden. Maybe tomorrow?”

Jess cast a glance back to Reden and flipped her hair, still with a sweet smile pasted on her face.

“Oh, fun. Well, I’ll have to check my schedule tomorrow, but I’m sure I can make something work for you.” She teased. Niall chuckled and nodded.

“Cool. Well, it was nice ta see yeh. I’ll...Be in touch, yeah?” Niall said. Jess nodded and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug before she bounced off down the street. Reden breathed, not realizing she had been holding her breath nearly the entire time. When Niall turned to her and opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off.

“So, has Mully text you? Is he here yet?” She asked, turning to walk into the shop. Niall sighed and followed her

“She’s jus’ an ex, Reden,” Niall said, not answering her question. Reden looked at him and blinked.

“I know. What about it?” She said, nonchalantly, though inside she was screaming. She turned to a rack of clothes and went through them before moving on to the table beside it.

“I can see it bothered yeh.” He said, following her. Reden shrugged.

“Not really. She seemed kinda bitchy that I was there, but-” Reden said.

“Reden…”

“Niall.” She turned to him. “We aren’t together. We aren’t anything, really, except friends. Don’t worry about it. It didn’t bother me.”

You know you’re horrible at lying. Your face don’t show it but your voice does! Her mind screamed at her. Niall gave her a look telling her he didn’t buy it, but he didn’t press the issue. He reached into his pocket as his phone buzzed then said, “Mully’s here. He said he’s down the street.”

Reden nodded and they both walked out the door and went down to meet him.

~

While Reden ended up canceling dinner with Niall that night, saying Livia texted her and she needed her car, he still pressed to reschedule and she gave in for the next night to a club with him and Mully to meet some other friends. When Reden got home she secluded herself in her room, just wanting to pity party it out and get it out of her system. She was so angry with herself for acting this way, knowing if she ever got a chance to hang out with him, it would be different than a regular guy she liked, so she was pissed for being so childish about it. But she knew this feeling would pass, as it always did, but how long depended on her.

The next night, Niall dreaded going to dinner with Jess, not wanting to be pulled back in for a second time, but he had already promised and didn’t want to be a dick. He dressed down; a simple white shirt and some old golfing shorts. He’d change after dinner, before the club, but he didn’t want Jess to think this dinner meant anything other than what it was; Dinner with an old friend. He chose a local place that wasn’t anything fancy or upscale, but Jess showed up in a little cocktail dress anyway.

Niall sighed as she walked in, looking around for him. When she saw him she made her way over, turning every head in the place. The smirk that grew on her face told Niall that she knew exactly what was happening and what she was doing. She moved slowly, letting her hips sway and taking her time to get around each table. Niall stood and gave her a polite smile when she got to the table and attempted a quick hug, but Jess had other ideas. She hugged him tight, inhaling and taking in his cologne, before releasing him and sitting across from him.

“So. I thought you’d want to go somewhere else.” Jess said, with a soft giggle. “I thought I heard something about a Nando’s here?”

Niall chuckled and shook his head as he swallowed his sip of water. He set the glass down as he said, “No. T’ey’re all on the East Coast. I wish t’ey were out here t’ough.”

Jess shrugged and looked over the menu, scrunching up her face slightly. She gave a sigh and curled a fist under her chin.

“It’s all burgers...And those salads do not look appetizing…” She said, softly. Niall didn’t pay attention to what she was saying. He found himself, once again, distracted by what she wore, and most importantly, how she wore it. She sat with her legs off to the side, crossed and one foot bouncing. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck and gave a deep, yet sweet sounding, sigh. The noise shot through him, bringing back memories of a London hotel and the early morning when they finally fell asleep. Niall cleared his throat and focused on the menu.

“T’ey have, uh, jus’ regular chicken an’ pasta?” Niall suggested. Jess shrugged.

“I suppose.” She closed her menu and glanced around, briefly, before looking at Niall and smiling. “You look really good, Ni. I miss being around you.”

He gave a small smile, looking from her back down to the menu. “Yeah. We had...Some good times, yeah?”

Jess’ smile turned to a smirk as she reached over to slide her nails over the back of his hand that rested on the table.

“Really good, from what I remember.” She said, lowering her voice to a near sultry tone. Niall looked up at her, keeping his head toward the menu. Jess sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she looked down at their hands. “You know I...I still love you, Niall.”

She looked up at him. “I never stopped. I never really loved anyone like I loved you.” She said, with a soft, innocent expression.

“And yeh remember why it had ta end right?” He asked, his voice soft. Jess nodded and looked down at the table, pulling her hand back.

“The tour. The band.” She said, sighing. Jess looked back up at him and held a small smile on her face. “But you don’t have the band anymore. It’s just you. It can’t be busier, can it?”

Niall raised his head fully to look at her. “It can, love. And it is. I barely had a break doin’ the new album and appearances and t’e like.” He said.

“Well, we can still make it work, can’t we?” She asked, with a hopeful smile. Niall gave her a soft smile and touched her hand.

“We’ve jus’ got’a see how t’ings work out, yeah?” He said. Jess nodded and went to hold his hand, but he pulled it back. Jess let out a soft sigh and glanced out the window.

~

After they ate, Niall threw down a few bills and stood, the both of them heading to the door.

“Do you want to come over? It was really nice being with you again. I hate to leave already.” She said with a fake pout. Niall chuckled.

“Sorry, love. I can’t. I’m meeting Mully at 1Oak tonight.” Niall said, pulling on his jacket. Jess smirked, but the smirk was gone when Niall turned to her.

“Oh, that sounds like fun. How’s he doing?” She asked.

“Good,” Niall said with a smile. “Look, Jess, ‘M sorry to jus’ run off like this, but I’ve got’a go.”

Niall kissed her cheek and hurried off to his car. Once he was gone, Jess’ smirk returned and she let out a soft chuckle as she strode down to her car.

~


	7. On The Loose: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll dance in the dark  
> A real work of art  
> Her eyes could burn down the room  
> So get out while you can  
> You don't understand  
> She doesn't know how to lose

“Liv, you seriously need to calm down,” Reden said, watching her through the mirror as Livia danced around instead of getting ready. Livia giggled and stopped spinning.

“I can’t help it! I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been this happy!” She squealed. Not only had Niall invited Reden out with him, Mully and Will, but Will invited Livia before Niall had even told him Reden was going as well. After the engagement dinner, before he left, Will asked Livia to go out with him, officially, after taking her to dinner the night before he left. They had been dating for only a month, but they were utterly and completely enamored with each other and it made Reden feel giddy and happy for her.

Reden chuckled as she set down her curler, turning to her. “And I’m happy for you, babe, but seriously...Go get ready, we have to be there in half an hour,” Reden said, chuckling. 

Livia giggled and grabbed a dress from Reden’s closet, her reason for being there in the first place, and rushed off to her room. Reden chuckled and shook her head. She hair sprayed her curls to keep them in place, then double checked her makeup before going to her closet and grabbing a short, tan ruched skirt and a black criss-cross crop top. She tugged it on, taking care not to mess up her hair and slipped into a pair of black strappy heels before grabbing her clutch and going to Livia’s room.

“Liv, are y-?” As Reden poked her head in, she was shocked that it took Livia nearly seconds to put herself together. Her eyeliner was perfect, her hair was pulled back into a braid, and Reden’s black, sparkly, strapless dress looked amazing on her. Of course, Livia was about 6 inches shorter than Reden, so the dress that stopped at about Reden’s mid-thigh went to Livia’s knee. Livia turned to her and smiled, slipping her feet into a pair of sandals.

“I’m ready.” She said. Reden chuckled.

“Clearly. God, I fucking hate you.” Reden said, with a laugh. Livia wrinkled her nose at her and bounced out of the room, going to the door. Reden chuckled and followed her friend out the door to wait for their Uber.

~

The girls got to the club around the same time Niall and his friends did. Livia got out and Will saw her immediately. He chuckled and came up behind her.

“Hey there, sexy.” Will said, making his voice deeper and making Livia jump. She turned, ready to tell off the creep, but smiled and punched his shoulder when she realized who it was. Will laughed and kissed her, sliding an arm around her waist. Livia wound her arms around his neck.

“Missed you.” She said, letting go. Will smiled.

“Missed you too.” He said. Reden got out of the car and smiled at them. Will looked up and said, “Hey, Reden. Wow, you look great.”

Reden smiled. “Thanks. You too. You both match…” She raised an eyebrow at Livia who gave an innocent smile.

“What? I didn’t call him and ask him what he was wearing so I could match him…” She said, sweetly.

“That’s actually exactly what happened and I heard the conversation,” Mully said, coming up to them as well. They all laughed as Niall also joined the group. Reden bit her lip and smiled at him.

“Hey.” She said, softly. Niall made his way next to her and smiled.

“Hey. Yeh look amazing.” He said, sliding an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, softly. Reden felt her cheeks heat.

“You too.” She said. Mully, Will and Livia all headed to the door to get in, Reden and Niall slowly following them.

“Look, M’sorry about t’e odder day. Jess is…” Reden stopped him.

“Niall. Please.” Reden said, putting a hand on his chest. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I just want to have fun with you guys tonight.”

Niall smiled and nodded. “I agree, love.” He said. He paid the cover for them both and they followed their friends inside.

~

The group danced, drank and partied for the better part of 2 hours. Livia was glued to Will’s side and Will was never not touching her in some way. Mully was perfectly happy downing shots and poking fun at Niall and Niall and Reden simply had fun with their friends. Livia and Reden made fools of themselves to certain songs that came on, more of inside jokes than anything, Niall and Mully talked golf and football, Will jumping in every now and then.

There was so much fun and friendship in the air around them until Will caught sight of a perky blonde making her way to their group and his mood turned sour.

“Fucking hell, are you shitting me?” Will said. Livia looked up at him, confused, then followed his gaze as Jess came up the steps to their booth.

“Who’s she?” Livia asked.

“Trouble.” Will said, leaning over to Niall. “She’s here.”

Niall’s laughter faded as Jess bounced up to the table. “Jess.”

“Hi! Oh, my God, I didn’t know you guys would be here yet. I came to meet a few friends.” She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Niall shifted and gave a soft sigh before giving her a polite smile.

“Yeah. We decided ta make it earlier. Will’s got’a early mornin’ tamorrow.” Niall said.

“Well, do you mind if I join you? While I wait for my girls?” Jess asked, sliding in next to Niall. Reden looked her over and shifted, leaning away from Niall. Jess’ hair was curled and she wore a skin-tight black dress with stilettos. It was simple, but it hugged her every tiny curve and was very low cut.

“Why not?” Niall said, glancing over at Reden.

Reden leaned over to Livia and asked her to go to the bar with her to get some drinks. Livia nodded and kissed Will’s cheek before ripping herself away from him. As Reden started to slide away, Niall touched her arm to stop her. Reden looked at him and smiled, sweetly, silently telling him she was fine. She moved away before he had the chance to call after her, Livia and Reden heading down the stairs and through the crowd. Jess raised an eyebrow at her and gave an almost inaudible scoff, before pasting on a smile and turning to Niall.

“Who the fuck was that?” Livia asked, pissed, as the pair got to the bar. Reden sighed and ran a hand through her curls.

“His ex, Jess,” Reden said. Livia looked at her.

“Are you kidding me? What is she doing here?!” Livia shouted. She was more angry for Reden, knowing she had to be freaking out, but Reden calmed her down.

“Livia. Chill out. Just let it go okay?” Reden said. Livia blinked at her friend.

“You’re seriously okay with this? What the fuck, Reden?! You have him! Make your move! Kick that bitch out of your territory!” She called. Reden sighed, heavily.

“What can I do, Liv?!” Reden said. “We’re not dating, we’re nothing but friends. I have no right to tell him to make her leave or tell her to not talk to him! Even if I  _ was _ his girlfriend, I wouldn’t do that. It’s super possessive and I don’t want to be like that.”

“You have every right to, Reden,” Livia said, firmly. “You love the kid and you genuinely care about him! That bitch is just looking for a booty call! She doesn’t care!”

“Neither do I, Livia!” Reden shouted at her, turning to look at her. “I don’t...I don’t care. It was too good to be true and I knew it. So...If she wants him, she can have him.”

Livia sighed and rubbed her temples. “Reden, do not do this! Don’t cave!” Livia said. Reden paid for her shot and downed it.

“I’m doing what I want to,” Reden said, plainly. Before Livia could say anything else, Reden left her friend at the bar and made her way back through the crowd, back to the booth. She slid in next to Mully and started up a random conversation, trying not to look in Niall’s direction.

Jess practically hung off Niall as she chatted his ear off, Niall only being polite as he contributed and laughed with her. It went on like that for at least another hour before Reden couldn’t hold anything in anymore and she grabbed her clutch and headed for the door. Niall saw her and moved to get up, but Jess turned it into her favor and dragged him to the dance floor, trapping him in the center. He gave up fighting Jess and decided to call her when they left to make sure she was okay. 

Livia saw Reden leave and said a quick goodbye to Will, telling him she’d come to his hotel later, then kissed him quickly and hightailed it after her friend. The night wound down and Mully and Will made their way out, followed by Niall and Jess.

“The Uber should be here in about 10, mate,” Mully said, locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket. Niall nodded and sighed.

“Hey,” Jess said, softly, pulling Niall aside. “Do you think...You could come to mine? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Jess. I don’ t’ink tha’s a good idea, love.” Niall said. Jess bit her lip.

“Please? It’s really hard for me to keep this in at this point. I just want to talk to you alone.” She said. Niall struggled, internally, with himself. He didn’t want to be an asshole and ignore her, but he wanted to check on Reden. Jess touched his arm, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Just for tonight? Please.”

Niall sighed and gave in with a nod. “Yeah. Alright.” He said. A small smile crossed her lips and she pulled out her phone to order her own Uber for them. Niall turned to his friends.

“Hey, yeh’ve got yehr keys, yeah?” Niall asked Mully. Mully blinked at him.

“‘Course.” He said. Niall nodded.

“I’ll meet yeh back t’ere. I’m...Gonna take Jess home.” Niall said. Mully glanced at Will who simply shook his head and looked away.

“Mate. Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Mully asked.

“She said she jus’ wan’s’ta talk. I won’ be home late.” Niall said. Mully sighed and nodded.

“Alright, mate.” Mully clapped his hand in Niall’s as Jess led him down the street to their Uber.

“She’s gonna fuck him up again.” Will said.

“Probably,” Mully said.

~

Jess and Niall got back to her hotel room and Niall dug around for his phone, attempting to text Reden. Jess slipped off her heels and went to him, taking his phone out of his hands and setting it on the table. She took his hands and smiled, leading him to the bed where they sat down.

“Jess, look…” Niall started, but he realized he had no idea what he wanted to say to her.

“I’m sorry, Niall. I know I was the main reason for our breakup. I was...A little crazy.” Jess said, with a giggle. Niall looked at her. “I’m sorry. But I still love you. I hate that I’m not with you anymore.”

She reached up a hand to his cheek and kissed the other one. Niall sighed and looked at her.

“It was a bad time for us bot’, yeah? I had t’e tour and t’e album, yeh were startin’ on yehr modeling…” Niall said.

“And you’re doing great solo, my modeling has already taken off...Can’t we try again? We have so much history.” Jess said, letting her hand trail down his chest. Jess inched closer to him and watched him, her eyes burning with intent. She didn’t give him time to respond and pressed her lips against his, gripping his hand. Niall kissed her back, if only briefly, then pulled away, standing up. He paced a bit before Jess went to him.

“Jess,” Niall said. Jess looked up at him with an innocent face and a sweet smile.

“Don’t fight it, Ni. It’s okay.” Jess said, softly. Niall shook his head at her, really not wanting to go back down that road, but knowing she was right about fighting. She moved closer, pressing herself against him, making him slide his hands over her hips, and lifted up to kiss him again. Niall kissed her back and walked her backward to the bed, letting his hand slide up her back and unzip her dress.

~

It was around 5 in the morning that Niall woke up and picked himself out of Jess’ arms to roll to the edge of the bed. He swung his legs over the side and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt guilty for falling for Jess’ games again, but he couldn’t help it. It always seemed like it felt right when he was with her. He just prayed she had changed and it wasn’t going to be a game to her again. He got up and tugged on his boxers, going to his phone that still sat on the table and picked it up.

The unfinished text to Reden was still there and he stared at it, trying to figure out what to say. He reread the text over and over; a beginning explanation to why he did what he did last night at the club, but he ended up deleting it all and sending a simple ‘Are you okay?’. He sighed and tossed the phone back onto the table and went to the bathroom to shower. Jess woke up shortly after he came out of the shower and they had a small chat as he dressed.

“So...What do you think?” Jess asked, wrapping herself in her robe and going to him. Niall glanced at her as he tied his shoes.

“About?” Jess chuckled and slid a hand over his bare back.

“Us? Getting back together?” She said. Niall sat up and looked at her. “I know you think it’s a bad idea, wrong timing...But you  _ think _ it is. Why can’t we just try and see? There’s no harm in that is there?”

“Kind of.” He said, grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. Jess pouted at him. Niall sighed and said, “We can give it a shot, bu’ I don’ wan’ t’e bullshit like before, Jess. T’is is t’e last time.”

Jess beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Niall held her waist and kissed her back.

“I promise it won’t be like before.” She said. She squealed and gave a giggle, kissing him again before he pulled away.

“I’ve got ta go. I’ll call yeh la’er, love.” Niall said, with a small smile. Jess nodded and smiled as she watched him leave. Niall got in his Uber and rode home and into an ambush from Mully.

The second he opened the door, Mully jolted awake in the living room and looked around.

“Niall? Mate, is that you?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Niall glanced at him as he dropped his keys in the bowl by the door.

“Yeah, Mull. Yeh been t’ere all night?” Niall asked, shrugging off his jacket. Mully inhaled deeply and looked at him before standing.

“Yeah. I was waiting for you. Where were you? You said you wouldn’t be home late?” Mully asked. Niall glanced at him again before heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Mully sighed and followed him. “You slept with her?"

“Yeah,” Niall said.

“You’re back together with her,” Mully said. Niall nodded. “And you didn’t tell Reden?”

Niall stopped for a moment, tossing him a look over his shoulder.

“Mate. Come on! After everything you told me about the lass and you go and do this?” Mully said.

“Never said I was proud o’it, did I?” Niall said, turning to him. “I’s Jess. I’s familiar. Me an’ Reden weren’ not’ing serious. She said so ‘erself.”

“Yeah. That’s cos she doesn’t want to seem pushy or desperate?” Mully said. He sighed and shook his head. “You know this isn’t going to end well with her.”

“She’ll understan’ won’ she? She’s a sweet girl.” Niall said.

“I meant Jess,” Mully said. Niall sighed, leaning against the counter.

“She said i’was gonna be diffr’n’t t’is time,” Niall said. Mully gave him a look and shook his head.

“And you believe her?” He asked.

“Is it such a bad t’ing ta give her a chance?” Niall asked.

“After what she did last time? Yeah, mate!” Mully called.

“I already told her, Mull! T’is is her last chance. She fucks up and i’s over.” Niall said. Mully shook his head and sighed, walking out of the room. Niall sighed as his phone buzzed on the counter. He picked it up and smiled, lightly, seeing Reden replied.

* _ I’m fine. _ * Was all the text said. Niall shook his head and rubbed his face, grabbing his cup and going to the TV to flip through his channels.

~

Reden stared at her text then set her phone down on the nightstand, turning over in her bed to stare at the wall. She hated being home alone when she felt like this, but then again she was the one who pushed Livia away when she came after her. Reden didn’t want to drag Livia down just when she was genuinely happy. She knew Livia would be home earlier, having given Reden some space. And Reden just couldn’t push Jess out of her mind after seeing her with Niall at that club.

About an hour passed with her just staring and thinking, when her phone went off again. She turned and picked it up to read the text. At home, Niall had finally got the guts to tell Reden, wanting to get it out of the way and deal with the consequences.

Reden opened the message and her heart began pounding as she read it.

* _ Reden, I need to tell you something. _ * It read. Reden took a deep breath but that didn’t stop her from shaking as she replied.

* _ What’s wrong? _ *

* _ After the club last night I went back with Jess. _ *

* _ And? _ * Tears had already started forming and she felt herself slipping rapidly into a depression, preparing for what she knew he was going to say next.

* _ We slept together and she asked to get back together. We have a lot of history and it’s not that easy to just let go. I’m sorry. I know I said we could see where things went, but I didn’t expect her to come back like this. _ *

* _ It’s fine. We weren’t official and like you said, we were just seeing where it went. And it went here. _ * The tears streamed down her face as she typed in silence. * _ I’ve got a pretty busy few weeks coming up, so don’t be surprised if I disappear for a bit. :P _ *

She locked her phone and put it on Do Not Disturb, then turned over to cry into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep and slept until Livia came home and woke her, around 12. Reden sniffed and turned over to face her friend, having cried in her sleep, her eyes were still red.

“Oh, God. Rosie, what happened?” Livia asked, using Reden’s nickname and lowering herself on the bed next to her. Reden couldn’t speak so she shoved her phone into Livia’s hands to let Livia read the texts for herself. Livia read them quickly, then sighed, looking at her. “Rosie...I’m so sorry, babe.”

Reden shook her head. “I knew it. I knew this would happen. I've said it all the time! He’d choose a prettier, skinnier, better girl than me! I’ve told you! You all never want to listen to me!” Reden shouted, shoving her face into her pillow. Livia chewed her lip.

“Reden, this doesn’t mean anything. That bitch is just a loosey goose and she’s only using him! Don’t let her win!” Livia shouted back.

“* _ It’s too late! I’m fucking done! I should never have even said anything to him! _ * Reden muffled voice shouted.

“And what? Still be hurting because he got with her? You’d still feel the same way!” Reden sat up.

“No. I feel worse, Livia! I told him I was in love with him! How fucking stupid am I?! I never should have said anything and just kept it professional! But no! I had to let myself get excited and dream that I even stood a chance! If I just kept my fucking mouth shut, I’d still have a boyfriend and I wouldn’t feel like this!” Reden said.

“You’d rather be with Jack?!” Livia shrieked. “Fuck! Him and that Jess bitch deserve each other! Not Niall! And he definitely didn’t deserve you! You’re way too good for him!”

“And I deserve Niall? I’m just as selfish as Jess! I didn’t want her around because I didn’t want her talking to him for her to do exactly this! I don’t deserve him and I don’t deserve to be happy!” Reden shouted. All those negative thoughts pushed their way past her barrier, Reden being too torn down and weak to keep them at bay any longer. She shouted and yelled at Livia, who shouted and yelled right back at her, until she finally collapsed on her bed, in tears. Livia sighed and gave up, going to her room and letting the door slam shut.

Reden took a few more minutes to wallow in her self-pity, then she got up and started packing a bag. She grabbed her bag and her camera, shoving her phone and wallet in her back pockets and headed out the door. She didn’t know where she was going, either to her aunt’s or home, but she knew she’d end up somewhere. For now, she just wanted to drive around until she found some form of inspiration to shoot. She called in to Lucy to get the next few days off and took off down the highway.


End file.
